


[授权翻译]我不可或缺之物/Things I Couldn't Live Without

by kiy900



Series: 物语 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Flashpoint - Freeform, M/M, but more world's end, 不过更偏向于Wildstorm的《世界末日》, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 闪点世界
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: A translation of Things I Couldn't Live Without by n_a_feathers.当一切变得无法继续承受，巴里奔跑回到过去拯救了自己的母亲，希望这能够修复他人生中的所有黑暗。他能否在这个新世界里再一次找到莱？《我不可亦不愿后悔之物》续作，系列结局。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things I Couldn't Live Without](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908365) by [n_a_feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_a_feathers/pseuds/n_a_feathers). 



> Many thanks to n_a_feathers for sharing this wonderful coldflash fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! I can't express how much I love this series, I hope you all can enjoy this fic through my translation!  
> 非常感谢n_a_feathers与我们分享这篇美妙的冷闪文，并允许我翻译成中文！言语无法形容我对这个系列的爱意，希望大家都能透过我的翻译享受这篇文！

他回到的未来几乎是一样的，只是在细微的地方上有所不同。

他从母亲遭到杀害的那个晚上回来后第一个跑向的地方就是自己儿时的家。森林绿的檐板、砖砌的柱子和奶油色的三角墙激起了一股他内心已经很久没有感受过的希望。

台阶看上去比他上一次攀登时高了那么多。2000年，那个时候他十一岁。除了闪进闪出试图拯救他母亲外，从那时起他再也没有回过这所房子。

他忧心忡忡地在门前站了有史以来最长的一段时间。只不过是斯旺没有在多年前的那个夜晚杀死他母亲，不代表她没有在随后的十六年间死去。他父亲的情况也一样。他以前担心的都是大事——谋杀和坐牢——完全忘记了在他的超级英雄世界之外还存在癌症、心脏病发作和随机意外。天，甚至是单纯的离婚。他自己的记忆还停留在上一条时间线；新记忆还需要一点时间才会开始渗透进来。

他可以等到新记忆出现，等到他确定以后再敲门。或者他可以在房子附近蹲点监视，一直等到有人进或者出。但是那样全都太花时间了，他现在就必须知道。他父母是这条新时间线的中心；如果他们安然无恙，那么时间线就已经建立在了坚实的基础上。不管接下来发生什么，他都能够应付。

他最后吸了口气壮胆，然后抬起手敲了敲门。

他竖起耳朵，有那么一瞬间他以为房子也许是空的，但是紧接着传来了一阵拖着脚步走在木地板上的模糊声音。

十六年了他还是能认出她走路的方式。

门打开露出一张他从来没有机会了解的脸。

她的发上有斑驳的灰色，夹杂在中间就像缕缕银丝。不足以令她显老，不会，但是这提醒了巴里，至少在这条时间线上，她有机会变老而不是永远停留在四十岁初。

“嘿，妈。”

她脸上绽放出一朵令他想哭的笑容。“哎呀，这可真是个意外之喜。”

“嘿，小拳手。”他爸爸说道，走过来出现在她身后一只手搂上她的腰。与诺拉截然相反，比起巴里见他的最后一面，他看起来年轻得多也更加轻松自在。没有含冤入狱十五年很可能就是会对人有这样的影响。

他妈妈招手让他进来。“我们正好准备吃午餐，进来和我们一起吃吧。”

巴里跟着他们走进去，在他们继续走向前时停在了起居室门口。不到一个小时前——但是早了十六年——他就是在那里阻止了逆闪电杀害他母亲。他上一次看着她死时就是在那条小地毯上抱着她的身体，而那条地毯还在原地。他想在另一条时间线上他们肯定得烧了那条小地毯。上面浸泡吸收的血量……他们绝对不可能洗掉。

他转身沿着过道漫步。同样的照片都还挂在墙上，硬木地板还会在同一个地方吱呀作响。经过楼梯时他抬起头看；他小时候的房间就在上面。

“我们本来只打算吃三明治，”他走进厨房时诺拉说道，“那样你够吃了吗？”

“没问题，谢谢。”他回答道，在餐桌边坐下。父亲坐在他对面，喝着咖啡而周末报纸摊开摆在他面前。巴里都忘记了他以前会这么做，但是回忆突然涌现。每个周六早晨，当母亲在屋里忙上忙下时他都会坐在厨房里一版一版地读报纸。巴里会醒过来走下楼梯，然后亨利会把漫画的版面递给他。

诺拉给他们每人端来了一个盘子，然后他们静静地坐下来吃午餐。巴里想问的问题多得快要爆炸，但是他同时也知道每个问题在父母眼里都会显得很奇怪。他只是必须等到新记忆慢慢开始涌入，只是他不知道自己能不能忍受耽搁。他现在就想知道。

“亲爱的，工作最近怎么样？”

“老样子，老样子。”巴里回答道，希望实际上就是这样，他完全不知道自己在这条时间线上的工作是什么，“你们两位有什么新消息吗？”

“你爸呀——”她嬉皮笑脸地看了亨利一眼，“——最近在想要不要提前退休。”

“诺拉……”亨利抗议道，翻了个白眼仿佛这是两人之间经常出现的讨论。

“你应该，”巴里迅速附和，“你和妈该抽点时间休息，外出旅游享受人生。”

“哪怕这等于要花光留给你的资产？”亨利开玩笑说。

巴里哈哈大笑但是内心狠狠一抽，他想到在原本时间线里自己下个星期三预约了要和律师见面清算父亲的财产。

突然之间他无法忍受和父母分开，无法忍受留下他们孤立无援面对世界上所有的邪恶。

“嘿，”巴里试探着说道，“我在想，你们介不介意我搬回来住一小段时间？我住的那栋楼外面正在搞什么工程，噪音快烦死我了。”其实他根本不知道这条时间线上自己的公寓在哪里。可能是闪电击中他之前的那个，也有可能在中城的其他任何地方。他必须等记忆出现。

“当然好，”诺拉很快回答，声音里洋溢着由衷的快乐，“我们很乐意你回来住。”

巴里忍不住了：他从椅子上站起来然后走过去拥抱他们。“我爱你们。”他对他们两人说。

 

***

 

新记忆开始从那个下午稍晚时候出现，足以让他搞清楚自己现在住在哪里然后回去打包一袋在父母家留宿的行李。他很高兴发现自己目前住的地方够远，他们很可能永远都不会发现他说谎了。

他也得知了自己生活里的其他事实，比如他已经不再是犯罪现场调查员。显然母亲的死和围绕命案的谜团是促使他往那个方向走的主要推动力，因为在这条时间线上他只不过是科德工业[1]里的一名普通化学家，主要工作是合成聚合物。一方面，他觉得失去了自己决定性的一部分，但是另一方面，这也消除了在另一条时间线上令他和莱的关系如此困难重重的许多障碍。

他已经不再是警察部门的雇员之一，假如他和莱的关系浮出水面他也不会受到惩罚。倒不是说他们现在已经有了恋爱关系；根据他实际拥有的记忆来看，他们在这条时间线上甚至从未擦肩而过。不过一旦他们的人生交叉（一旦他把莱追到手，巴里笑出来），他们就可以一起到公共场合，做正常人。

总而言之，他的人生正常得无聊：没有特别的高峰或低谷，那样的生活他可以忍受。

吃过晚餐后他走上楼梯，一只手带着敬畏沿路抚过扶手。他的房间和他离开时不一样了，剥夺了他童年和个性留下的种种痕迹，刚好素净得可以让父母在情况必要时用作客房。巴里想他的绝大部分物品都搬到了自己的公寓里，只是他在那边的时候没有仔细翻找发现。

他换上睡衣然后放轻脚步横穿过道到浴室。角落里有块地砖还是裂的，是他小时候试图自己一个人把金鱼缸里的水加满撞坏的。他在角落里哭得像个傻瓜，而鱼在玻璃碎片中间无助地弹来弹去直到母亲冲上楼梯赶紧把它捧起来放进牙刷杯里救它一命。那条鱼早在十多年前就已经自然死亡，然而那块破掉的地砖还在。那块砖的设计太旧以致于他父母从来没有找到替换的，最终把地砖送去打磨然后原样保留了下来。

他回到床上蜷缩进毛毯里，长久以来第一次对一切感觉良好。

他父母幸福快乐地活着，没有人因为他而死。他所爱与关心的人不会单纯因为他们是他人生的一部分而成为目标。他有一份他似乎喜欢的工作，尽管没有那么刺激。然而也许他可以过上一小段没有刺激的生活。刺激好像永远都不会有什么好事。

而莱就在外面的某个地方。最终巴里一定会找到他的。如果他们能在一条时间线里爱上对方，那么他们可以在另一条时间线上重来一遍。巴里开始幻想他们初次见面会是什么样子。

当然，他心知肚明他们的相遇不会是自然而然的事情，非常有可能会是他一手促成的。因为只要他找到莱在哪里，他就会立刻想办法让他们遇见彼此。没有了与他们上一段关系开端相结合的黑暗，一切都会从这里开始顺利发展。

知道这一点没有阻止巴里梦想他们奇妙的邂逅。

也许他们会在博物馆见面。巴里喜欢这个主意，让这和他们原本初次相遇时的情况有些相似的地方。他明天该查查康达克王朝钻石 **现在在什么地方** 。

也许某一天他会在银行里，然后莱、丽莎和米克会头戴面具拿着枪闯进来。理智上来说，他知道这其实不是他们的风格，但是想到那样和莱相遇——再度相遇——让巴里觉得很好玩。也许在丽莎和米克搬空金库而莱监视人质的时候他们两人的眼神会交汇。莱会有认出他的那一刻吗？他会看到巴里然后不受到时间线变化的阻拦，在某种最根本的层面上认识他吗？也许吧。也许那会让他们把他挟持作人质。或者也许莱事后会去找他。

又或者他们会在一家酒吧里相遇，跨越整个房间捕捉到彼此的身影。莱会请他喝一杯，然后他们凑在一起聊天直到酒吧准备打烊。他们会在门口流连，还没有准备好分开，于是莱会试探着提到他住的地方不太远。他们会走路过去，站得比一般只认识了几个小时的人理应的还要更近。

等他们穿过莱家公寓的前门，他们就会立刻扑到彼此身上。莱的双手潜入他衬衣底下，莱的双唇紧贴他喉咙，莱的脚卡在他大腿间。随着巴里继续幻想，他任由一只手滑到毛毯底下伸进睡裤里。他想他们第一次的时候还没有坚持到卧室。也许他们会到沙发上，但是他也能想象自己在地板上展开身体，莱俯在他上方，随着他们研磨在一起莱的嘴炽烈执着地和巴里的胶合。

巴里隔着内裤用掌心揉按分身，扭过脸埋进枕头里模糊自己的呻吟。布料的阻碍令他更容易想象碰触他的人是莱。

他想象两人比他们曾经有过的任何一次都要更进一步：莱的嘴包裹他或者手指进入他。莱进入他——直到失去了机会他才发现自己有多么渴求。

莱一开始会很温柔的，巴里很肯定。他总是那么温柔得让人发狂。随着他想象莱赤身裸体压在他身上，巴里把手探进内裤里握上自己的硬挺。他只见过对方赤裸几次，但是他确保自己把那身伤疤，那髋骨和腹部上柔软的肌肤，那些令莱成为 **莱** 的一切全都深深烙刻进记忆里。

巴里一边抚弄自己达到高潮，一边想象莱反复撞入他的身体，垂着头张开嘴紧紧闭起眼睛，仿佛一时之间感官超出了负荷。

很快，他就能再一次拥有这些。

他会找到莱。

 

***

 

巴里第二天早上站在浴室的镜子面前，思考着自己的下一步行动时满嘴都是牙膏的薄荷味。

幸运的是今天是星期天，所以他不必立刻跳进一份他还没有完全回想起来的工作里。一方面，他真的很想和父母一起度过一整天。他太想念他们了，而且想到要留下他们无人保护哪怕一丁点时间都还是会让他极度焦虑不已。另一方面，他也想知道自己所有的朋友在这个世界上是不是都快乐。

其中有一个熟人他在家里就能找。

他花了好几分钟让眼神离开镜子中央，刚好落在自己的镜像背后，接着鼓起勇气克服大声说话的尴尬——如果没有人回答的话看起来就是在自言自语。当然，在这种情况下，他是希望有人会回答。

他开始屈起手指敲敲镜子，全程都觉得好蠢。

“嘿，麦卡洛克，你在吗？”对镜像大师而言，这就相当于你在不确定家里有没有人的时候按响门铃然后在前门等着看看门会不会开，只不过这样要尴尬得多。

因为，巴里意识到，就算这个时间线上的麦卡洛克听见了他，对方又为什么会回答？他不认识巴里，在他眼里巴里和一块肥皂没差别。他不是什么都市传说，对着镜子喊名字三次就能召唤出来。

一脸难为情，巴里转身继续自己的一天。

 

***

 

他在这个新世界里和父母一起度过了两个星期。

过了差不多一个星期，所有的新记忆浮现和他在旧时间线的记忆混杂在一起。有时候他和父亲正说着话，不得不中途停一停回忆他准备说的话这个版本的父亲能不能听得明白，还是说只会让对方一头雾水。

他星期一去了上班。工作总体上来说很轻松，而且和他在中城警局里时一样，他依旧有一个独立工作空间。看来他没有工作上的朋友，但是话又说回来了，在他原本当犯罪现场调查员的时候唯一的“朋友”就是他父亲乔。他从来都不觉得交朋友是件简单的事，看样子新时间线也没有改变那一点。这并不让他觉得困扰，这只是件事实。

他把所有空闲时间都用在了调查上。

他在第一天里发现无赖帮在这里不是无赖帮。巴里目前没有在网上找到任何提及莱纳德·斯纳特或者其他无赖帮成员的情报，除了哈特利——而他的消息也只和他的父母有关。所以他们在这条时间线上也许甚至不是罪犯。也许路易斯过上了遵纪守法的生活，也许他对他的孩子们很好。

又或者莱在这条时间线上单纯是更加擅长逃脱抓捕。那非常有可能，特别是这里没有闪电侠。他多希望自己还能够访问中城警局的数据库，看看里面有没有提到他的任何消息，有没有把他列作嫌疑犯但是又没有任何定罪证据的案件。

以防万一，巴里还确保自己也检查了一遍中城政府的成员。也许他的莱是时空畸变，而其他所有的莱——就像地球二的莱一样——都是正直的良好市民兼任市长或者当地法官或者甚至是议员。

但是没有这样的好运气，他在那边也没有找到任何东西。

然而这并没有扑灭巴里的希望。在这条时间线上一切都好了那么多；所有的悲伤与黑暗都消失了。他找到莱只不过是时间问题。巴里每天都奔跑在中城的大街小巷，试图瞥见那个美人尖或是嘲讽的笑容。

第二天他进一步稍微调查了他曾经熟知的世界。

把艾尔博德·斯旺稳妥地关起来以后，巴里只能假设时间线已经回到了原本应有的样子。这里没有绿箭。哈里森·威尔斯是真正的哈里森·威尔斯，粒子加速器距离运行还有好几年时间。这里没有闪电侠——尽管巴里不知为何保留了来自另一条时间线上的超能力。他不想表现得像个彻头彻尾的疯子，尽量巧妙地打听了一番，最后发现这个地球上存在英雄而且绝大部分成员都在太空里的一艘飞船上执行任务。或者其实也不算太空，因为等巴里上谷歌搜索的时候他根本找不到图片。是太空之外的某个地方，天文望远镜看不到的某个地方。

他们就像神明一样，大家说。他们可以飞行、瞬间移动还能干涉宇宙本身的运行。大家称他们为后人类而不是超能人。巴里本来应该对此感到警觉的，只是从他打听到的所有事迹来看，他们似乎是为了正义而战，而且听起来他们也比巴里一直以来都要称职。

然而这些英雄好像不怎么处理琐碎的街头罪案，于是他发觉自己仍然会穿上西斯科给他做的制服在街上巡逻。他按捺不住。到了现在这已经成了他身上太过重要的一部分。要在父母睡着之后溜出房子继续干他已经干了两年的事情非常简单。

说到巡逻，在他的时间线和这条时间线之间有一个令他格外怀念的巨大不同：他奔跑时没有了西斯科或者凯特琳在他耳边。实际上，也没有了艾瑞斯或者乔。他的记忆告诉他，没有了母亲的死以及乔收留他，他和艾瑞斯在小学的时候就自然而然疏远了。所以她现在只是一个他曾经熟悉的陌生人，偶尔会在吉特斯为他送上咖啡。他为了看她专门去了那里，他们闲聊了一下天气但是除此之外什么也没有了。当他向父母问起乔的时候，他们说他们仍然会时不时见个面，但是乔几乎不认识巴里。

失去他的朋友和第二个家很痛，这他不会否认。

但是没有了巴里他们的人生过得更好。巴里查证过了。罗尼还活着而且和凯特琳结了婚。艾迪活着，巴里猜他遇见艾瑞斯然后爱上她只不过是时间上的问题——假如他还没有的话。西斯科……西斯科永远也不会知道面对那个指导了自己多年的男人——他视为父亲般的男人——用一只振动的手刺穿他心脏然后冷冷地看着他死是种什么感觉。

没有了和闪电侠做朋友带给他们的所有邪恶与惨剧，他们的人生顿时好了无限多。巴里可以为此面对那么一丁点寂寞。

这也不是说他觉得不快乐。这是他直到闪电击中自己前大半辈子所过的生活。他从来都不是那种人缘特别好的人。他上学的时候有过一两个交心的好友，而这他已经满足了。不管如何拼命想象，他都不是个擅长交际的人。

拥有他的父母就够了。而且很快他就会找到莱，接着他的人生就圆满了。

 

***

 

他在新时间线上的第一个周末乘上了一辆公交巴士然后走出去看星际实验室。它和巴里曾经用作闪电侠总部的建筑完全不同。即使他绞尽记忆，也只能够想起他们围绕着旧大楼建造粒子加速器前那栋大楼长什么样子。看到对中城的天际来说如此密不可分的一部分消失，这感觉很是奇怪，好比纽约没有了帝国大厦或者是西雅图没有了太空针。

第二个周末巴里重新走了一遍哈特利、莱和他在某一个醉酒的夜晚从范布伦桥步行到楔石城的路径。他可以在不到几分钟内奔跑完整段路程，但是他逐渐开始了欣赏日常生活中的缓慢。

他走向坎贝尔路和24街交界角落里那栋熟悉的大楼。边角那个他知道属于莱的公寓拉上了窗帘，但是那可能代表任何事。

他可以现在就走上去，敲敲门看开门的人是谁。可能是莱，也可能是其他任何人。然而他不知道那是不是他想要的初次见面。如果开门的人是莱，他该找什么借口解释自己为何敲门？那会让事情变得太复杂。

巴里拥有全世界所有的时间。尽管他那么想再见到莱，他也不必强行这么做。

他迅速观察了周围一眼确保没有人看着他，然后闪电飞驰而去。

 

***

 

第二天母舰燃烧着从天上坠落，接着一切都陷入了地狱。

 

 

[1] 科德工业，泰德·科德（二代蓝甲虫）拥有的企业

 


	2. 第二章

母舰是艘庞大的飞船：长八十公里，高五十五公里，宽三公里。它的形状像把来自未来的枪，通常停驻在各个宇宙交汇亦称之为血域的地方，可以通过能够在太空任何一处开启的“门”造访。它具备某种程度上的感知，但是显然没有沟通交流的手段。其宽广的内部可以容纳整个国家的人口，并且——在这条时间线上曾经数度——采取过这样的行动。在其他国家和组织不愿或不能之时，它收容了难民。

这里也是这条时间线中最强英雄队伍的大本营。他们能够在母舰使用这些门几乎瞬间到达地球上的任何地方。母舰由收纳在容器里的微型宇宙所提供的势能驱动，直到神秘袭击者将微型宇宙从船体生生扯走。

但是当然，这些全都是巴里事后知道的。

母舰从天上坠落的那天，他一无所知。

一切的开端和每个稀松平常的日子一样。他在父母家中自己的床上醒来。和往常一样，他花了一点时间在刚睡醒的迷糊状态下把旧记忆和新记忆区分开，而一股不真实感一时之间将他压倒。紧接着大难临头的不详预感袭来，彻底将那股感觉从他心中驱走。他躺在那里，朝上盯着天花板，深深呼吸。

他专心倾听水在底下管道中奔流的声音，父母之间自楼梯传上来的絮絮低语，以及外面，清晨交通的噪音。

他闭上眼睛，最后吸了口气让自己冷静，向自己保证一切都是应有的模样。

巴里起床换好衣服，然后到楼下和父母一起吃早餐直到爸爸不得不赶去诊所。妈妈在他离开时吻了吻他的太阳穴，接着轮到巴里该走的时候又重复了一遍。

他和平时一样在七点五十分到了上班的地方，然后去往自己的实验室。那里已经排了一堆工作任务而随着一天展开还陆续有来，所以他就直接上手了。这不是份简单的工作，而且和他在中城警局里当犯罪现场调查员时做的内容相当不同。尽管如此，他在这条时间线上已经操作了许多次，于是他让双手下意识动起来与此同时脑子继续规划各种寻找莱的方案。他醒着的绝大部分时间都贡献给了这个目标。

十二点半的时候他决定去吃午餐。他从座位上起来，感觉到四肢僵硬时呻吟出声。他的背特别痛。他发现不知道为什么俯在实验室器材上的时候他整具身体都会绷紧，尽管自从他得到能力之后从来没有过这样的问题。

他走楼梯下到一楼，因为中午的时候大家都开始出去吃午餐导致电梯总是很多人。这给了他时间思考他想吃什么。他正在轮番到附近所有的小餐馆里吃饭，每家都尝一遍然后继续到下一片地方。这不是因为他还没找到喜欢吃的餐厅，而是因为这样就能让他每一天都探索更多区域。莱有可能在任何地方。

他到达大堂然后停住了。有什么地方不一样。午餐时间惯有的喧闹消失了。周围没有一个人。大堂接待员也不见了。要不是明亮的日光正透过大楼前的窗户照进来，巴里差点就以为是自己睡着了然后半夜才下楼。这里从来没有那么安静。他迟疑地穿过大堂然后走上外面的街道。

就是在那一刻他确信有什么地方不对劲。

附近也有其他人在，但是没有一个人动。他们站着，定在原地，眼睛死死盯着上方。

巴里抬头望去。

一块庞然大物身后拖着一道黑烟，不详地悬在天上。

巴里曾经是个太空迷。在学校的时候，他总是缠着要乔送他参加任何与自己当时热衷的事情有关的野营活动。有爬虫动物营、机器人营、国际象棋营……但是九年级的时候他求着想去的是太空营。他很想到中城外不受光污染遮挡的地方，去真正观赏夜空中的满天繁星。

运用营地的高级器械他能够看到月亮，看到太阳系里的其他行星，以及在更加遥远的地方来自其他星系的星星。即使经过天文望远镜放大仍显得如此渺小的物体实际上比他这辈子见到的任何东西都要大得多。在太空中，星星之间的距离是那么广袤无垠，光是想想他就开始头疼。但是从地球这里抬起头看，星与星的间隔却可以用手指丈量。

在巴里仰望正午天空的这一刻，反过来说才正确。随着他试图反抗那块飞驰的庞然巨物距离他们有多么近的现实，一种恐惧感死死捏住了他，令他的心像兔子般狂跳。这不对。彗星和陨石本应是天空中隐约可见的一道光。他和街上的其他人一起无声地看着那团黑色巨物在天空中慢吞吞地划出一道弧线向着东北方飞去，一股共同感受到的末日将至以及无能为力感攥住了所有人。

巴里逆转过龙卷风，平息过海啸也驱使过雷电，但他却想不到任何一个他能做到的办法阻止这件事。问题太宏大了，大得好比宇宙规模，他的头脑几乎无法理解。

他脑里冒出一个奇怪的念头。这就是杀死了所有恐龙的凶手。这就是字面意义上改变地球的事件。这就是掌控宇宙的不知名力量决定把一切打扫干净时的感觉。这就是最接近于上帝之举的事情。

巴里站在那里，可能站了好几分钟，可能站了好几小时。时间仿佛在膨胀，仿佛在以蜗牛的速度爬行。直到那团巨物消失进地平线为止，没有任何人动弹。在它如同夕阳西下离开视野的那一刻，每个人都好像突然掀开了体内的开关。

周围不缺乏激动失控的人。实际上，那大概是传播得最广最合理的反应。巴里站在一切的中央，感到彻底麻木。

指给他逆闪电、格鲁德大猩猩或者是无赖帮，他知道该怎么办。他可能会吓得六神无主，力不如人且胜算低微，但是他会拼尽全力直至最后一刻。他一向相信有朋友们的协助他能够克服一切。

但是他能做什么对抗这样的事情？他不能够与之战斗。他不能够把它推回去。和那次萨维奇毁灭双子城以及里面所有他爱的人不同，他不能返回过去补救。

巴里没有任何选择，但他知道一件事：他今天不会回去上班了。

巴里下意识开始往家的大致方向走去。随着恐慌的人群冲撞他，随着他像条暴风雨中破浪前进的船一样硬闯过去，他感觉到逐渐显露的恐惧开始蚕食他震惊的状态。

快步行走变成了慢跑又变成了冲刺，紧接着他就接入了神速力。回家以及和家人在一起的欲望突然变得如此强烈占据了他的所有念头，于是他开始了奔跑。他跑得越来越快越来越快，随着他一心一意只想着前进，街景转换成了模糊的残影。他必须回到爸爸妈妈身边。他必须保护他们不受正在发生的不知道什么事情伤害。

中城的街道在他奔跑时闪过，到处都是人，道路交通堵塞，不到一分钟他就站在了家前的门廊上。

诺拉的车子在私人车道上但是亨利的不在。巴里无比想奔向父亲的诊所把他眨眼间带回来，他需要确定他没事，但首先：他的母亲。

他用力推开前门，以为会看到最坏的结果。相反，他发现母亲坐在电视机前，在沙发上靠得那么近以致于她甚至差不多已经离开了座位。他进来时她抬起头，双手焦虑地捂着嘴巴抑制住激荡的情绪。

“巴里，发生什么事了？”她问出这句话的时候眼神在恳求，乞求有人来把她面前屏幕上正在发生的荒唐事解释清楚。

“我不知道。”

慢慢地，就像是在水中移动，他走向她然后也坐在沙发边缘。他看到了空中巨物放大后的影像。那不是他一开始以为的陨石：镜头拉近后那很明显是艘飞船。它看起来就像是从他一向爱看的那些科幻片里冒出来的，不过比起乔治·卢卡斯更像是汉斯·鲁道夫·吉格尔[1]的手笔。他能看见飞船遭到严重破坏，火焰像蛆虫一样爬满船身而船尾喷出黑烟。

它坠落，坠落，接着坠落。

他们试图疏散纽约居民但是没有足够时间。

巴里一边看一边想起了另一个和这相似的日子。六年级。有人走进教室。他的老师努力忍着不哭。没有人想告诉他们到底发生了什么事。在其他家长陆续来接走孩子的同时他不得不几乎一整天都留在学校里。最后乔终于能够离开警局来接他和艾瑞斯。开车回家的路上一片沉默。同一段录像在电视上反反复复播放了好几个星期。

飞船距离撞击城市只有几公里，在摩天大楼上拖曳出长得骇人的可怕阴影。巴里不想看但是却无法移开视线。

电视断了。

窗户外面的世界转暗。

巴里和诺拉互相看了一眼，彼此脸上都带着相似的恐惧。不约而同，他们转身不再看屏幕跑到了街上。

发生了爆炸，几百处爆炸，高高在大气层上，浓烟喷涌而出将天空染黑。

街对面的邻居也站在家前的草坪上抬头看。巴里和那家人的丈夫四目交接，心里在想男人双目圆睁的恐惧表情是否也映在了自己脸上。

天上的浓烟吞噬了仅剩的日光，直至天空从东到西都笼罩着不自然的黑夜。

他转身面向母亲握住她的手臂，等她的视线猛地从上方落到他身上才说话，确保她听进去了。“我要去接爸。回屋里注意安全。我一分钟后就回来。”

她伸出去握住他的手，紧紧抓得发痛。“巴里，你这是什么意思？”

“我回来再解释。”他回握了她的手，考虑到周围正在发生什么事，这感觉就像是个微不足道得可谓愚蠢的安慰手势，“求求你，就回屋里去吧。”

她点点头放开手，开始穿过草坪往回走，走上台阶迈进门廊。他再也等不下去了。他不在乎谁会看到他，接入神速力召来闪电然后奔跑。

要在黑暗中疾驰难得多。现在正是中午，通常能为他照亮前进方向的路灯都是关的。街上大部分车子都静静地待在原地，但偶尔他会看到一两辆上个世纪的古董老车开在人行道上，因为路上布满了熄火的车辆。

晚些时候他会发现核烟雾导致的电磁风暴破坏了所有靠电工作的东西。在一个小时之内整个世界倒退了几乎两个世纪。没有电灯，没有电话，没有网络，也没有带电子零件的汽车。

巴里没花多久就到达了父亲的诊所，那里只不过隔了几个市郊小区。巴里滑步急停时闪电轨迹在瞬息间照亮办公室，亨利吃惊地抬起了头。他刚刚一直独自坐在房间里，双手抱着头。

“巴里？”他疑惑地问道，而与此同时巴里上下拍打衣服开始冒烟的地方。等他确定自己不会像根生日蜡烛一样点着之后，他急急忙忙走向爸爸，把他从椅子上拉起来。

“我们得走了。”

“这是怎么回事？你到底是怎么……”他话音渐弱，不知道该说什么，也许是难以承受今天发生的所有不可能之事。

“再坚持一下。我要带我们回家。”

巴里提起爸爸然后奔跑，直到他们站在屋子的前门廊他才停下。

爸爸头昏脑涨，脚步有些摇晃，但是巴里走进屋时他跟在了身后。

巴里走进昏暗的客厅，不假思索地掀开了灯的开关。理所当然没有发生任何事情。他不知道自己为什么要这样做——这根本不会产生任何区别——但是他又把开关闭上了。

厨房的方向传来了光，紧接着母亲跟在光后面出现了。光线落在巴里和亨利身上时诺拉吓了一跳，但是短暂的惊恐过去后她继续一心一意地进行自己的任务。她找到了储备在水槽底下的蜡烛，四处走动把蜡烛摆放在房间各处直至亮起令人愉快的辉光。在任何一个夜晚里这都会很棒，蜡烛具备一种电灯灯光缺乏的舒适气氛。然而这并不是晚上。这是日间正午而外界一片漆黑。

亨利警觉地注视着巴里，保持一点距离。“巴里，你是不是有事情没告诉我们？”

还是快刀斩乱麻比较好。“我是个超能人。”

“超能人？你是指后人类？”

“是啊。”巴里开始在房间里踱步，基本上浑身振动着焦虑不安，他的指尖噼啪闪现着电光，他看得出这吓到了父母但是他无法控制自己，“我是个神速者。我跑得快。”

“怎么会？”诺拉不可置信地问，“你不是彗种[2]，我们带你去做过测试的。”

 **我不是你的巴里** 这句话差点脱口而出，但是他及时忍住了。取而代之他最后选择：“说来话长。”

和那天所发生的其他事相比，父母把暴露能力当作小事接受了。比起这个，当他承认自己打算再出去看看有什么力所能及的事情帮忙时，他们更为担心他未来的安全。

然而离开双亲对他而言很困难。在原来的时间线上他的家人已经遭遇了那么多可怕的事。他绝不想让他们再经历一遍。留下他们独处无人保护，这违背了他的所有本能，但是他只能想象家门外的世界到底陷入了什么样的混乱。只要有他能够做到的事情，他就不能坐视不管让其他家庭承受他所经历的伤痛与失去。

一旦他让自己冷静下来不再想到离开父母就陷入严重恐慌，他便抱了抱他们然后换上制服前往市区。有人困在了地铁里；他首先奔向了他们。接下来是各种意外事故，恐慌引起的斗殴，需要赶往医院的人。倒不是说现在医院还能做到多少事。他们靠火炬和烛光用他们还能使用的任何器械工作。巴里在医院、诊所和药房之间来回奔跑，努力想把伤患送往他们需要的任何地方。

在此之后，他主动向所有需要他的人提供服务。

很快他们就发现显然任何技术比书信和信鸽还先进的通讯手段都已经失效，高高在大气层中翻滚的电磁风暴将之全部破坏，所以很多时候别人只是请巴里从一个地方到另一个地方获取信息。他奔跑过全国从一个首府到另一个首府为其获得情报和援助，在每次任务中间都会顺道去看看双亲。

他和父母在一起的时候诺拉总会坚持要他吃点东西。他们先是解决掉冰箱和冷冻室里容易变质的东西，在后院里用柴火煮食。把新鲜食物都吃完后，他们就开始了吃罐头食品。巴里想等那些也消耗完毕自己就得学习如何打猎了。

一开始，巴里以为自己能让世界有所不同。

他整日整夜奔跑。现在已经很难区分日与夜了。他奔跑直至自己瘫倒，再也无法前进一步。他会睡觉，吃东西，然后一旦身体允许，他就会再次起跑。

尽管他起初回避，但是最终好奇心战胜了理智，于是他前往了纽约。他必须亲眼看看到底发生了什么事。母舰与其说是撞上城市，倒不如说是和城市在分子层面上融为了一体：金属、泥土和有机体就像一大摊蜡油熔铸在一起。它们将再也无法分离。

母舰的大小快要超乎想象，高度使得穿出船体横躺部分仍屹立不倒的摩天大楼显得矮小。它堵住哈德逊河并碾压了中央公园。要是巴里能找到巨大船身的入口，说不定还可以在里面找到纽约现代美术馆和时代广场，但是害怕找到满城死尸的恐惧吓得他放弃了这个念头。

发现尸体已经变成了日常事件。纽约只不过是个开端。全球断电引发了第二波重大伤亡。在接下来的那几个星期内，幸存下来的人开始得病。呕吐、腹泻及发热大肆暴发。一开始人们归咎于污水、变质食物和压力。当情况维持不变，当人们开始掉头发、出血以及减重，当他们最终大片死亡，那些合理的理由已经不足以解答。他们很快就确定大气层上的爆炸是辐射性的。到那个时候，巴里开始发现自杀者。

美国本土内的伤亡难以想象。巴里甚至都不愿意去想北美之外究竟正发生什么。他能做到的事情只有那么多否则他就要承受不住了。他仔细搜索各个城市的废墟，寻找生命但绝大部分时间找到的却是死亡。即使那个笼罩天空的黑色浓雾不会消散的事实越变越明显，即使他们所知的生活已经永远不会再回来，巴里仍然继续奔跑助人。

而在那整段时间里，他都留心寻找着那双敏锐的眼睛、那抹嘲讽的坏笑和那个独特的美人尖。

 

***

 

巴里在房间里踱步，与纹丝不动的艾尔博德·斯旺截然相反。

“你知道该怎么补救。”

“闭嘴！你就……闭嘴。”巴里定住了，“你早就知道会发生这种事？”

“这种，准确来说？”艾尔博德装出一副认真思考的模样，“不。这比我想象得到的甚至更加世界末日。不过没错，我确实知道结局会是一场灾难。你就像是个拿着把上膛手枪玩耍的小孩子，对自己可能造成什么破坏一无所知。”

巴里对他的敌人怒目而视。“如果你真的这么聪明那就告诉我该怎么补救。”

“你补救不了，”对方傲慢地回答，“世界的根基已经烂到了骨子里。”

巴里冲到囚笼铁栏边咆哮道：“你错了。地球的安危不取决于我母亲的死。”

艾尔博德对他声音里的愤怒丝毫不为所动。他只是继续懒散地靠着笼子坐，露出得意的笑容。“总有一天，很快，巴里，你会求我再杀她一遍。”

他逃跑时艾尔博德的大笑声在身后回荡。

 

***

 

等巴里意识到自己的能力正在消失，他已经慢得无法进行时间旅行。

某一天他正在西雅图和中城之间奔跑，突然意识到有地方不对劲。他感觉就好像一脚把油门猛踩到底而车子却只能勉强跑到时速八十公里。不管他曾经拥有什么样的力量现在他都已经无法触及。他与神速力之间的联系逐渐减弱了。过程是那么缓慢，他甚至都没有觉察到自己开始慢下来。

不过暂时而言，他还是足够快的，而这世界是那么不正常，所以他趁自己还可以的时候把能做的事情都做了。他确保他一直帮忙来回传递信息的科学家们尽可能了解各方的最新进展。如果说他们还有任何挽救这个世界的希望，那么就是在这些人身上了。他把艾尔博德转移到父母家的步行范围之内。这并不难；现在可供选择的空房子太多了，而且幸存者都只顾着自己的事情。他确保父母的临时诊所物资储备充足。亨利和诺拉全身心投入到了照顾他们能照顾的人。巴里现在知道自己是从谁身上继承这个天性了。巴里帮他们弄来了一大堆行军床，他们家的房子现在就像一家小医院。半数的病患都已时日无多。

随着自己变得越来越接近人类，巴里的状态每况愈下。他都忘记了当普通人是种什么感觉。一切比以前更难受了。他还能够跑的那么一点点路程让双脚疼痛，而且每时每刻都极度疲惫不堪。

最终，随着巴里感觉到自己与神速力最后的联系开始枯竭，他被迫决定自己从今以后要困守在哪里。绝大部分交通设施已经毫无用处，州际旅程不再是数个小时长，而是耗时几天甚至几个星期。

当然的，他选择了中城。他的双亲和他在旧时间线上认识的所有人都在这里。在他来到这条时间线后那两个和平的星期里他没能找到莱的下落，但是巴里猜想他也不会游荡到离自己家乡太远的地方。

等到他的速度已经慢得无法真正做到任何事，他便专心投入到了在父母身边工作，尽自己全部所能救助他人。然而这一切似乎都是徒劳无功。太阳仍然没有突破浓雾重新出现。他已经好几个星期没有见过一只鸟。植物开始看起来病恹恹的，而人们当然也没有好多少。前来临时诊所的人全都愁容满面，眼神充满绝望。

巴里看不出这要如何才能补救。世界似乎已经伤痕累累到不可能复原的地步。即使他能够作出那个艰难的决定回到过去，任由母亲死亡让一切回到原本的模样，他也已经变得太慢无法做到。

比一切更重要的是，他只想回家。

但这里现在已经是他的家了。

 

***

 

一天，巴里发觉自己正在往星际实验室的方向走。

那天早上他在他们的收容所里帮助双亲忙上忙下。他知道那是早上的唯一原因是走廊上的老爷钟，它的发条装置一如既往不停运转。外面是无尽的黑夜，他们什么时候醒来睡去都可以，但是保持旧有的作息能为他们的生活带来一丝正常的感觉。

即使如此，工作仍给父母带来了沉重的负担。他们看起来憔悴不堪，巴里猜自己很可能也一样。晚上的时候有两个人去世了。巴里和亨利用旧毯子把他们裹起来然后带到了后院。他们把尸体平放在草地上后亨利立刻就吃力地喘气，于是巴里拿起了铲子开始干活。墓穴挖得不深，他们也没能得到属于自己一个人的安息之地，但是这些日子里那已经比大多数人的待遇要好得多。等巴里重新用土填满墓穴，他和亨利站在前面念诵了主祷文。巴里深深希望他们能够做到更多。

巴里去找诺拉的时候她正把一条湿毛巾敷在小女孩的额头上。女孩也许能继续活下去。她还那么年轻，而且一切开始时身体健康。

或者她也许会死。他知道如果女孩死去的话母亲会深受打击。小孩子永远是最让人难过的。

诺拉抬起头看到他站在门口望着。她向巴里露出微笑而巴里努力回以笑容。

过去每一次想到母亲，他总会把她与 **温暖** 这种感觉联系在一起。也许是因为她那一头红褐色的长发，那张容光焕发的脸庞或者是那双眼里饱含的爱。她身上的一切都令人心情舒缓。他痛恨承认——哪怕是对他自己——但是她已经失去了往日的部分光辉。她脸上没有血色，眼睛底下的黑眼圈肿了起来而且头发枯槁。

然而她的笑容里仍残存着那么一丝光华，就像是冬日快要过去时隐约可见的春意。于是他沐浴在那笑容中片刻，从那带来的温暖里汲取力量。

接着一滴血从她鼻子里流下来。

母亲脸上瞬间闪过惊惧的神色，接着迅速转身从袖子里扯出一张纸巾急急忙忙把自己生病的证据擦掉。那张纸巾已经染上了斑驳的血迹。她什么也没有说所以巴里一样什么也没有说。

他离开那个房间，那间屋子，那片市郊。他不停走直至他看到某个熟悉的东西，而那就正是他所前往的地方。

他再一次震撼于粒子加速器为河滨景色带来的差异。这条时间线上的实验室还只是一栋看起来有点像企业大楼的建筑。在如今笼罩全世界的永恒黑夜里它看起来很是阴森。

巴里绕着建筑走直到他发现一个没有上锁的入口。环顾四周确定没有人看着他之后，他溜进里面然后点燃了火炬。他走在实验室里，没有发现任何生命的迹象。这里一片死寂。他很快就意识到二楼的布局和粒子加速器建成后的版本几乎一模一样。他们一定是选择了以大楼为核心建造粒子加速器而不是拆掉从零开始，又或者这只不过是个跨越时间线的奇怪巧合。巴里沿着熟悉的长廊前进直至到达实验室外层。

正如这个世界里的一切，实验室外层一模一样又有所不同。数量众多的显示器和电脑保持不变，然而闪电侠相关的物品全都消失了。他摇晃火炬的光照向平时放制服的假人站立的角落，但是那里空无一物。

巴里不知道他为什么要来这里。这里没有任何答案。星际实验室与母舰上所发生的事情没有任何关系。他只是想寻找某些熟悉的东西，某些来自另一条时间线的东西。

然而他不可能在这里找到。

听天由命地叹息一声，巴里转身离开。随着他走过几乎熟悉不已的长廊，火炬的光芒掠过地板照亮前路。经过另一条时间线上艾尔博德的密室所在地时他停住了，一只手抚过那面墙。它没有亮起来也没有打开。

他用额头抵着墙。直到那一刻为止巴里都没有意识到自己期待在这里找到他所需要的答案。这里一向是解决问题的地方。他愚蠢得希望能够在这里找到拯救母亲的方法。

他把手握成拳头狠狠砸在墙上。他想继续，想捶打水泥直到鲜血把上面染红，但是他知道带着一只受伤的手他会比现在更加没用。他已经不会自愈了——不像他以前那样。取而代之，巴里让抵在前额上的冰凉水泥冷却自己的头脑让他沉着下来。他吸气呼气，吸气呼气。有时候这个控制自己的小小动作足以让剩下的一切感觉似乎可以承受。

“你不该出现在这里。”

巴里吓得一弹，转身背靠着墙以求安全。

愚蠢。他太愚蠢了。他没有超能力也没有武器，独自一个人走进了末日世界。他没有和双亲道别，甚至没有告诉他们他要外出。他们会等待他，永远也不会知道他到底去了哪里。

巴里朝走廊狂乱挥舞火炬直到火光照出了一个半迈出门口的黑色人影。

是个男人。个子不高。一头长发。

巴里用力一推离开墙面几步冲向前，举起火炬好让他可以看清楚那个人的脸又不至于让对方觉得刺眼。

一张他认识的脸回望他。

“西斯科！”

 

[1] 吉格尔，异形之父。

[2] 彗种，指出生时受到擦过地球的一颗特殊彗星辐射影响而变异的人。

 


	3. 第三章

一瞬间，巴里确信西斯科是来修正一切的。

他是如何从原本的那条时间线来到这一条，巴里没有停下来思考这个问题。反正那并不重要。他如今身在这里而很快事情就会变好。西斯科永远都有答案。他是巴里耳中那把熟悉的声音，在一切都显得黯淡无光时带来一丝幽默，告诉巴里需要去那里以及需要做什么。

他心里涌现出希望直到他记起西斯科的第一句话。

 **你不该出现在这里** 。

就像倏忽一口气吹熄蜡烛，这句话浇灭了他的乐观。这不是他的西斯科。这是这条时间线上的。

西斯科迈步走进长廊，让火炬的光照亮他全身。他穿着的既不是巴里习惯在他身上看到的流行文化T恤，也不是震波的那套服装。不过他确实穿着一套超级制服：在所有适当的地方都进行了强化并配上一副目前正遮挡他双眼的护目镜。他的头发更长而且稍微有些散乱。

他眉头一皱仔细打量巴里。“我认识你？”

巴里开始走近他，仅仅是再次和朋友身处同一个地方就让他镇定了下来，哪怕这个版本的西斯科从来没有见过他。他渴求来自旧时间线的任何一点熟悉感。“不，”他难过地说，“再也不了。我是巴里。”

巴里伸出手，西斯科盯着看了好几秒仿佛那只手会咬人，接着脱下手套塞到胳膊底下然后警惕地握了上去。

他们的皮肤一相碰，西斯科就倒抽一口气定住了，用力握紧巴里的手到几乎疼痛的地步。

巴里试图抽开，但是发现很显然不用蛮力就不可能挣脱之后便放弃了，西斯科死死抓住了他。取而代之他开始试试其他选择：呼唤西斯科的名字。

然而那个方法也没有得到任何反应。西斯科看起来根本就没有听见巴里说话，只是继续纹丝不动地站在那里。硬要巴里猜的话，他敢说对方很可能正在护目镜下凝视着虚无。

巴里尴尬地在那里来回换脚站了足足一分钟，西斯科的抓握才开始放松让巴里得以抽回手。他微微甩了甩舒缓西斯科钳住他的手所导致的抽痛，与此同时西斯科把护目镜拉到额头上，拼命眨眼想驱走自己陷入恍惚时不知道看见的什么影像。

“你没事吧？”巴里试探着问道。

西斯科看着他，眼神清明一脸肯定。“你不该出现在这里。”

“是啊，我知道。你已经说过了。”

“不。我的意思是，你不 **属于** 这里。”西斯科强调道，“这个世界。”

“什么？”

“我看到了……一些东西。一个不同的世界。 **你** 的世界。”

巴里兴奋起来。假如他还拥有自己的超能力，现在很可能就快整个人振动了。“你还能感应？”如果西斯科还能感应，那么他或许还能打开一个传送门。可能不是通往原来的时间线，但是可能通往可以使巴里能力复原的另一个地球。然而说实话，就算他不能恢复超能力，那也都比这里好。只要能向他的时间线近一步并离这场噩梦远一步，哪里都可以。

“我不知道那是什么意思，不过没错，我是个彗种。”他说道，就好像那能解释一切。在这个世界里可能确实解释了，但听在巴里耳中那只不过像给他的感应能力换了个不同的名字。至少他是这样希望的。

“听我说，”他开始说道，“在我以前的世界里我也是个超能人——是个后人类。我曾经是世界上最快的人，快得可以穿越时间甚至有时候是其他宇宙。但我现在办不到了。这个世界不知道为什么令我失去了能力。我还失去了与神速力的联系。”西斯科听到那个词时一脸困惑，巴里考虑了一下要不要向西斯科解释那是什么但接着又放弃了，这不关联，“在我的世界里有个像你这样的人，我猜你们的能力差不多。他除了感应之外还能打开传送门。你能做到那种事吗？”

“不。”西斯科简短地回答，巴里的心顿时坠到了谷底。

他永远不可能回家了。

他要死在这个他协助制造的地狱里。

这就是对他想要幸福的惩罚。

西斯科继续说话但是在他耳里听起来就是白噪音。巴里就要被迫看着妈妈死去。自从母舰坠毁天空变黑，他已经见过太多人辐射致死，知道她会经历些什么。内出血只是个开端；在终结之前情况会变得更加糟糕得多。她会受尽煎熬。接下来爸爸的身体屈服很可能只是时间问题。又或者也许巴里自己就是下一个。也许那会是种慈悲。

但是他不想那样死掉。他在那些人的父母眼里看到过恐惧与痛苦，哪怕是他最痛恨的敌人他也不会希望对方落得如此下场。这是种可怕的死法，对于那些灾难最初爆发时没有那么走运——哈哈！——承受重度辐射迅速死去的人而言的凌迟。

他想到这么久以来他一直想死，想就这么消失，干脆利落。然而不是像这样的。不是充斥着看不到终点的疼痛与恐惧。这会很痛苦。不止一种意义上的痛苦。他害怕。他就要不得不再一次埋葬妈妈，也许还有爸爸。接着他就要承受折磨。皮肤灼痛起泡，体液堵塞气管窒息，每一口呼吸都是次挣扎。

他困在这里了。

没有任何出路。

他的视野开始变黑。

他就要死在这里而他拉了整个世界陪葬。

天哪。他到底都做了什么？

他怎么可以如此——

西斯科打了他一巴掌。

巴里的脸颊火辣辣地疼于是他抬起手去碰，仍然还是有点茫然失措。这并不是真的很疼，只是有点发麻，但是那一巴掌带来的震慑足以让他再一次恢复神智。随着他小心翼翼地触了触脸颊，他突然意识到自己呼吸有多么重而且有多么头晕目眩。

西斯科迟疑地伸出手握住他的上臂，巴里就像溺水之人伸手去够救生船一样靠向那份碰触。“嘿，伙计，你还好吧？”

巴里大笑，疯狂又歇斯底里，看到西斯科脸上困窘的表情只是笑得更加厉害。巴里毫无任何疑问根本一点也不好。

他花了一点时间才冷静下来，那时西斯科已经领他到其中一个较小的实验室里坐下。对方把一瓶没有打开的水塞到他面前，就好像给一个疯子找点事做就能让人稍微没那么癫狂。巴里仿佛几天没有喝过水一样大口大口灌了下去。

西斯科全程都狐疑并略略有些害怕地看着他，在朋友脸上看到那种表情令他难过。

“对不起，在你面前稍微失态了。”巴里道歉。

西斯科耸了耸肩，但是以巴里对西斯科的了解他知道对方只是在装无所谓。“没什么。我想我们全都有那种倾向。”

“是啊。”巴里附和道，撕扯着水瓶上的标签。他在想西斯科有没有看到自己到底做了什么使世界变成如今这个模样。他希望没有。即使他们几乎是陌生人，巴里也不想这个西斯科知道他的所作所为讨厌他。冷漠还可以，他能承受，但是直白的恨意？那简直就像是在他身上砍一刀。

“就像我刚刚说的，”西斯科说道，“我知道有人拥有类似你描述的那种能力。那个传送门的。”

巴里猛地抬起头看向西斯科，空瓶子掉到地板上空落落地弹跳。“真的？我能见见那个人吗？”

西斯科的脸以一种熟悉的方式拧在一起，每当他思考难题都会露出那种表情。巴里几乎就要哭了。“我可以试着联络她，但是我不能做任何保证。我们手头上有太多事情，不单单只有这个。”

“我知道的，我知道的，”巴里迅速要对方放心，“你力所能及的就行。”

西斯科点点头，那个动作里有股终结之感。巴里以为这场对话就那样完结了，但是西斯科继续站在原地，脸上闪过一系列情绪。他用力抿了抿嘴接着才整个人转身面向巴里。

“嘿，在你的时间线里我们认识吗？”他问道。

“当然。”

“朋友？”

巴里毫不犹豫回答：“最好的。”

西斯科仔细思考了一会儿，似乎是第一次真正好好看着巴里。

“那么，希望你的问题都能够得到解决。有人会来找你的。”说完他就要走了。

尽管没有道理，但是看见他离开巴里忍不住觉得对方抛弃了自己。这个西斯科不认识他也不欠他任何东西，巴里明白那一点。他也明白这个世界已经深陷太多麻烦，与之相比自己这种寻找离开方法的小事显得如此微不足道。无怪乎西斯科没有把帮助他视为首要任务。尽管如此，他这么轻易就转身离开始终令人受伤。也许巴里是期待对方会透过能力感受到他们在前一条时间线上的友谊所残留下来的某种回响。他最后的问题听上去像有这个可能，但是很显然其实并不，因为他走出去时甚至没有回头看一眼。

直到对方离开而巴里自己走出星际实验室，他才意识到他从头到尾都没有给过西斯科自己的地址，又或者甚至是自己的全名。也许西斯科只是在哄疯子开心。巴里抱着一丝微弱的希望祈求并不是。

他在黑暗中走回家，心里情绪乱作一团。母亲就要死了。过程可能要几个星期或以上，但是从来没有人从辐射中毒里活下来。在那之后，父亲迟早都会出事，可能是因为辐射也可能是那些为生存不择手段不顾一切的人。然而巴里知道这个世界已经撑不了多久，距离坍塌只是时间问题。

他不该为西斯科在这个逐渐沉没的世界中向他提供一条出路、一艘求生船而感到释然。他该感到内疚，感到犹豫。

但是他没有。他心里完全只感到了释然。如果西斯科能办到，他会毫不犹豫立刻离开这个世界。

等他到家，母亲的笑容僵硬而且频频向他和他父亲偷偷投去担忧的目光。那么说就是亨利还不知道了。

巴里闭紧了嘴巴。

他们的日常生活维持不变，但是巴里一直期待在任何一刻会……好吧，他不知道他期待些什么，只是发生某种事情。

随着几日转变为一周，他开始失去希望。母亲的状况继续逐渐恶化，她能瞒着亨利那么久全凭她的固执。一天早上，巴里在浴室里帮她收拾她每天梳头时掉落的打结乱发，说道：“你该告诉他。”

“我知道，”她难过地回答，“但那会让他心碎。等我走了之后，他会有足够时间哀痛。”

巴里深感怀疑。他不认为没有了母亲爸爸能支持多久。

希望他不会在这里逗留那么久得知答案。

 

***

 

“巴里，放我出来。”巴里来回踱步的时候艾尔博德在栏杆后面唱着歌说道。

带食物给未来的神速者不幸仍是他日常生活中的一部分，而每一次他来到这所废弃的房子，艾尔博德都会试图引诱他。他甚至不确定艾尔博德是否还具有他的速度。他有可能和巴里一样失去了神速，可是巴里不敢拿下速度阻隔器测试这个理论。他常常想直接问艾尔博德还能不能感受到与神速力的联系，但相信对方不会管真相如何只会回答对自己最有利的答案。如果艾尔博德还具有速度而且想办法逃脱了，巴里毫不怀疑对方一定会抛下他困在这块末日废土里。

尽管如此，随着西斯科尽力帮助他的承诺看起来越来越不可能兑现，那股放神速者自由看看会发生什么事的冲动越来越有诱惑力。

 

***

 

“巴里！”

母亲惊恐的声音令他在半昏暗中尽可能以最快速度冲下楼。

“妈！怎么了？发生什么事？”

她在窗边，怪异的光闪过她的脸庞。这把他拉到了过去，红色与黄色在她周围噼啪作响而她眼里满是恐惧。然而两幅画面并不能重叠在一起：他突然意识到她掉了多少体重，看起来有多么憔悴。她的害怕恐惧如今成了听天由命。

巴里走到她身边望向客厅窗外的街道。闪电从天空霹雳而下，一道怪异的紫红色光击中街道并短暂照亮街区。巴里在街对面的一扇窗户前瞥见一张脸。那是他们这片郊区仅剩的幸存者之一。现在已经没有多少人在了。

第一道雷电消散后仅仅过了数秒就再次击落，紧接着继续循环，感觉好像每次都靠得更近。它的轨道是那么规律，当雷电终于来到艾伦家门前的那段路面时，巴里都能够预测出它究竟会落在哪里。闪电再度劈下来，然后并没有发出滋啦声消失而是伸展长出神经网络和霓虹动脉的形状，接着一具身体在脉络周围成型直到一个穿着太空衣的女人站在了那里。

巴里从窗边跳开奔向前门，紧张不已。

一定就是这个。这就是他一直在等待的。

然而当他来到屋外更清楚地看到那个女人，他便突然停下脚步。从每一个角度来看，她都像是个正常人——除了她那双发出冷光的乳白色眼睛。那双眼睛散发着微微偏蓝的光线，巴里突然觉得假如他把手指凑过去，他就能感觉到那种老电视机刚关掉时荧幕和手指间产生的刺麻静电。

她的太空衣很有未来气息，没有美国宇航员穿的那种那么臃肿。这个印象在他看到上面的斯拉夫文字时只进一步得到了印证。

“我是阿德里安娜。”他一走近她便说道，她的口音很轻但是听得出来，“西斯科派我来的。”

“你想进来吗？”巴里犹豫地问，不太确定当一位穿着宇航制服的女人一路电闪雷鸣到家门口的时候该用什么样的礼节招待才适合。

她没有回答，但是巴里原路折返回屋里时她确实跟在了身后。她的动作非常简练，虽然看起来是血肉之躯但是比起人类更有点像是个机器人。

他带着阿德里安娜走向厨房的时候——那是唯一没有铺满床垫的房间——诺拉抓住了他的袖子。“巴里，这是怎么回事？”

“没事的。”他试图向她微笑好让她安心，心里剩下的只有歉疚，“她是来帮忙的。”

母亲最终点了点头然后任由手指从他手臂上滑落。他内心有一半想握起她的手，把她的手贴在脸上用泪水浇灌，乞求她的原谅。他想拯救她但是却只让她承受了更多痛苦。

然而他什么也没有做。他吸了口气聚集勇气然后转身背向母亲。这有可能是他们这辈子最后一次相触，但假如巴里假装不是，也许他们还会有机会。

巴里关上他们身后的厨房门接着走过去坐下，示意阿德里安娜也在他对面落座。她那双乳光色的眼睛让他很是慌张，没有了瞳孔他总是不太确定她到底在看哪里。

“你不是来自这里的人。”

“不是。”

“我也不是，”她的笑容和善，“虽然方式不一样。”阿德里安娜的双手揉了揉太阳穴。“介意我把这个摘下来吗？”

“不，请随意。”

巴里以为她要摘下头盔。他没有料到的是对方把脸摘了下来。

在那面具之下什么也没有。至少没有另一张脸，只有一层看起来像是金属的平面，散发着她戴面具时从眼睛透出的同一种冷光。从遮盖中解放后，那层表面像静止的水般荡起涟漪。

“你是什么？”他忍不住脱口而出，话一说完立刻就感到尴尬。

如果她有张脸，巴里觉得这时候她很可能会露出感觉很有意思的笑容。

“这不重要，”她说道——尽管她没有嘴巴——而她的声音正常地发了出来，和她出现在他家前门草坪之后的没有差别，“我只有一点能力，不足以改变什么。但也许我的一点和你的一点相加可以制造出某些更大的东西。”

“我不知道西斯科有没有告诉你，但我已经失去了能力。我什么都做不到。”

“我们去找医生。她能解决这件事。”

“医生？”那就是她的答案？怀着希望等了差不多两个星期，而这就是她所能给出的建议？“我爸是个医生。普通医生不能解决这个。这不是那方面的问题。”

“不。不是 **普通** 的医生，是 **那个** 医生。她是……不一样的。她能修复你。她能修复这个世界。”

巴里非常怀疑。他还拥有自己的能力的时候尝试了一切手段，而那根本没有任何作用。然而他现在还有什么其他选择？除了把这个计划执行到底就是坐在这里等死。

“她在哪里？你能带我去见她吗？”

“我可以。她会修复这个。”

“好吧。”巴里在椅子上颓然往后一靠。这似乎是他在这几个月里的头一个好消息，而且阿德里安娜的信心比巴里容许自己拥有的还要强得多。也许这能行得通。这世界上肯定发生过比那更奇怪的事情。他心里再一次燃起了希望与兴奋，尽管他知道不该纵容自己的，毕竟还有那么多地方可能出差错。“那么现在该做什么？”

“我们走。”

巴里吓了一跳。“你的意思是，现在立刻？”

“是的。”

阿德里安娜站起来，巴里急忙仿照她的动作。“你要去哪——”

“来站在我身边。”

等他们肩并肩站好，阿德里安娜就立刻把手掌合在一起，当她打开手大大张开双臂，宇宙紧随其后裂开了一个口。巴里还来不及对另一边的空间感到害怕——阿德里安娜初次登场时出现的同一种怪异粉色闪电，星体（还是原子？）像声波一样突刺，在数秒间撕裂继而重组——裂口就把他们整个吞噬了。

他们在那个空间里顶多只呆了几秒，但是时间在那里仿佛稀释了。某种程度上，巴里几乎觉得超能力回到了身上。这种感觉就和他肾上腺素激增而全世界在身边迟缓下来一样。理智上来说他知道时间的步调仍然没有改变，只是他对时间的感知拉长了而已。

他们似乎悬浮在半空，无迹可寻不知吹往何方的风静静地卷过异样的空间，将阿德里安娜的头发扬向四面八方，一道世界夹缝呼出的气息。巴里低头看见自己的手开始分解。先是皮肤，紧接着是肌肉，化成微小的粒子随风飘散。他紧紧闭上眼睛，退化回那种孩子气的心态。假如他看不到，那就等于没有发生。

一秒钟之后阵风停了，于是他知道他们已经穿越了那片空间。

他睁开眼睛。他们周围有人，全都在忙碌着自己的事情，对出现亮粉色传送门或者从里面出来的两人似乎毫不感到惊奇。尽管天花板和墙壁都亮着磷光，他们所在的地方却显得昏暗。照明看起来微微像是具有生命。巴里不知道他们是如何办到的；艾伦家的房子从第一天开始就依靠蜡光。

阿德里安娜目标明确大步离开，巴里急忙跟上她的步伐。他们沿着长廊走了感觉有好几公里。所有地方看上去都一样，巴里真的很希望离开时有人带他出去，因为不是这样的话他几乎可以肯定自己会在这座迷宫的某个地方迷路。

“我们这是在哪里？”巴里问道，为了跟上阿德里安娜迅速的步调呼吸有些吃力。

“母舰里。”

巴里停住脚步，用全新的眼光四处张望。“母舰？就是坠毁的那艘？”

“是的。”当她注意到他没有跟在身后，阿德里安娜也停了下来转身面向他，“这有那么惊奇吗？”

“不，那只是因为，我没多久之前才到过它外面。我完全不知道内部还在运作。”

“勉勉强强，”阿德里安娜不屑地说道，接着再次迈开脚步，“走吧。”

最终他们到达了一间看上去像是从什么九十年代科幻剧里出来的驾驶舱。首先抓住他视线的是右边的一个男人，无精打采地躺在椅子上睡着了。对方的皮肤布满丑陋怪异的疤痕，但这些日子里那并不少见，少见的是他穿着一套西装。巴里已经好几个星期没有见过任何人穿西装了，在这个昏暗肮脏的房间里显得非常格格不入。

轻柔的沙沙声吸引了他的注意，他往左边看向音源。

翅膀——那是他的第一印象。但同时也有力量，勉强容纳在她那具娇小身躯里的力量。这股力量是如此强大，在房间里几乎看得见摸得着。

她光脚轻轻走向他，翅膀——和肯德拉还有卡特的那么像——自然地收在她身后。她和他握手时力度稳固。“我姓沈。”

“医生。”巴里敬畏地说道。阿德里安娜是对的：她不一样。

“是的。”

她向巴里微笑，虽然经历了这一切并面对即将发生的事情，他还是感到平静了一些。

“你能不能帮我？”

“我可以试一试。你是想回家，对吗？”

“对。”

“可以吗？”她问道，向他胸膛的大略方向示意。巴里不知道她是为了什么请求许可，但是到了这个地步还能有什么损失？他点了点头于是她把手放上去，贴着他的心脏。

她闭起双眼然而好像什么也没有发生。巴里耐心原地等待，这辈子从未如此在意自己的心跳和呼吸。他努力冷静并保持呼吸平稳，但是随着沈闭着眼把手固定在那里的时间变长而且双眉不时凝神皱起，他发觉自己越来越难做到。

就在他开始觉得自己再也无法忍受那股期待的时候，她睁开了眼睛。她眨了几次眼接着目光集中在巴里身上。

“你现在属于这个世界了。”巴里的心一下子沉入谷底，“但你拥有某些不属于这里的东西。”

“我不知道你说的是——”巴里停住了。他确实知道她指的是什么。他开始兴奋起来，猛地把脖子上的链子从衬衣底下扯出来给她看。“是这个，对吧？你指的就是这个。”

巴里来到这条时间线上后就一直戴着莱的戒指。这感觉好像是很久之前的事情了。自从母舰坠毁天空变黑接着他们把房子改造成临时医院，巴里就深深恐惧自己会不小心把戒指弄丢或者有人偷走它。于是他就用链子把戒指穿起来每时每刻都戴在脖子上。他可以把它藏在衣服底下不让任何人看见，而且戒指紧贴在皮肤上令他安心。

她知道戒指的事情。她知道他的身体已经改变适应了这条时间线。如果她有那样的能力，也许她真的可以把他送回他所属于的地方。

医生伸出手仿佛想要碰触那枚戒指但是在最后一刻抽回了手。“没错。这个能办到。”

“你要怎么做？”

“这枚戒指是既已存在却又不应存在之物。这条时间线上没有等价的物品，所以它没有像你一样变化适应。在有能力看见的人眼里，它留下了一串切切实实的痕迹回到你的时间线。”

她的话里有什么地方让巴里感到不对劲，但他还没来得及仔细思考医生就继续往下说，他努力想听明白她的解释便把那股感觉放到了一边。

“我不能把你直接放回你来的地方。那个世界已经不存在了。但是我可以利用戒指把时间倒流。我没有足够力量倒流整个世界的时间——天知道我努力过了——但是给一个人的临时域场？我想我能设法办到。”

“我可以让你倒流足够长的时间，使你的身体回到能力全盛状态。至于到时候要怎么做就取决于你了。”

他可以恢复自己的能力。时间长得足以让他逆转一切，和斯旺一起回到过去然后……

他赶在那条思路逼自己重新考虑一遍计划前停止了思考。要逃离这里只有一种合乎情理的方法，而他必须这么做。

“好吧。”巴里说道，紧张不安地把重心换到另一只脚上，“那么这该怎么操作？”

“我需要把手伸进你体内，最字面上的那种意思。你想现在就这么做吗？你可以好好考虑一下。”

“不，我知道这是必须的。”他蹦跳了几次，甩了甩手然后深吸一口气，“行，我准备好了。”

沈把手伸向他胸膛，莱的戒指靠着的那块地方。巴里不知道自己该期待什么事发生，然而只要能成功，他愿意承受巨大的痛楚。他心里有一部分希望那确实痛苦。他甘愿为自己对所爱之人还有这个世界的所作所为接受这份惩罚。也许这一次他能学到教训。他身上不会有好事发生。

就在对方手指碰触到戒指的那一刻，巴里又想起了她之前说的某一句话。戒指在这条时间线上没有等价物。那么莱在哪里？也许，只是也许，巴里能在最后一分钟找到他。也许他甚至能够在离开的时候带上对方一起走……

巴里在沈触进他胸膛前抓住了她的手。

“在开始之前我能问你一个问题吗？”她一脸疑惑但总而言之还是点头了，“我一直在这个世界里寻找一个人，那个给我这枚戒指的男人。你能不能找到他在哪里？”

“我可以一试。为我在心里想着他。”

巴里在脑中描画出那锐利的眼睛，如此像是抬头看向冬日凛空，然后是会为最美丽动人的笑容而牵开的刻薄嘴唇。莱黑中微白的短发，现在已经快要全部染灰了，还有那双巧手的优雅动态。巴里回忆那些手指梳过自己头发的触感，莱的身体紧贴着他时的温暖以及他手掌下心脏搏动的感觉。

他感觉到沈的手指再一次落在他的太阳穴上。紧接着突然他感觉像是有人把他拉进了地板，像是有人把他扔进水里永远坠落下去。巴里胡乱挣扎然后睁开眼睛看到……莱的公寓？

他正站在沙发后面，看向窗外楼下的街景。外面没有人在，不过这里向来人迹稀少。公寓楼离工业区非常近，除了换班时间甚至也没有多少车辆经过。外面的光线朦胧，就像是快要日出或是刚刚日落的那一刻。然而那依旧很震撼；他现在仿佛已经在黑暗中生活了一辈子，任何自然光都会令他畏缩。

正当他站在那里，看向窗外，一双手臂滑过来环上他的腰，暖意裹上他的后背然后莱的下巴凑过来搁在他肩膀上。他微微转过头然后在巴里早起的胡茬上印下一个吻。

“嘿。睡得好吗？”

巴里真正睁开眼睛然后深深呼吸。他的视野晕眩，脸颊湿润。他想要回去，回到那个已经不复存在的地方还有那股感觉。直到刚才那一刻听见莱说话，他才意识到自己已经开始遗忘对方声音里独一无二的抑扬顿挫和慵懒拖拉。他怎么可以把这忘记了？

他抬起手想擦掉脸上的眼泪，但有什么东西不舒服地撞到额头上。视野逐渐清晰，他抬眼往上一看发现沈的半条手臂伸进了他的头里。不过那感觉就像哈哈镜，像他的额头拉伸变形好让她可以把手臂探入他眉毛与发际线之间的狭小入口，又或者可能是她的手臂缩小了。他现在很难分辨物体的大小比例。那么一大段手臂不应该塞进他头里却又不会从后脑勺捅出来。一个平静但又疯狂好笑的想法闪过他心头，他一边保持安静不动一边又感觉自己快笑裂了。他的脑袋就像塔迪斯：里面比外面大。

当她把手从他的心灵里抽出来，现实就像是用两根手指拉开的橡皮筋般猛地弹回了原状。

“他不在了。”她冷静地说。

“不在了？”巴里重复道，不太明白她的意思。不在了可以有很多意思。是莱不在中城去了其他地方？是他死在了母舰坠毁后爆发的骚乱里？还是他不知道用什么方法跳出了时间线？

“他不在这个世界。他不在任何世界。”

巴里越发泄气。“那究竟是什么意思？”

“对不起，”她说道，一只手梳过她的黑色短发，看上去确实真的很抱歉，“我不能下定论。我的力量有限，只剩下以前的一小部分。如果我用得太厉害，我就没有足够的力量留下来帮助你了。”

“不，没关系。谢谢你的努力。你现在可以开始了。”

“这很可能会很疼。”她警告道。

“什——”

巴里话说到一半就被打断了，她的手猛地用力插进他的胸膛，把戒指也一并推入他体内。

如果硬要巴里形容他当时的感受，他会先用水来比喻。根据不同的条件，水有三个状态：固态，液态和气态。在人类眼里这三个状态完全不同，然而在分子层面上其基础原子化合物却并没有发生多大改变。通常巴里进入神速力时都有一种回家的感觉，一种迎接他的感觉，就像是滑入一池暖水。他现在所感受到的是那种感觉的残影。取代那种舒适感的是仿佛所有时间和空间都汇集在一起同时贯穿他的身体，好比谚语里说的骆驼穿过针眼。对挤进来的东西而言他的身体和心灵都太小了。

神速力现在感觉强硬又尖锐，像冰。穿过它是一场令他遍体鳞伤筋疲力竭的战斗。他想惨叫但是他感觉不到他在自己的身体里。那股感觉不断增强再增强，每一瞬间他都在想“这已经是我的极限”但随之又变得更糟糕了一点，于是他知道了自己总是可以承受更多痛苦的。

紧接着就结束了，他感觉闪电在他血管中颤动流窜。那感觉就像是回到了家。

沈往后一倒坐在了椅子上，看起来精疲力竭但是大功告成，她的翅膀耷拉在地板上。“你感觉如何？”她问道。

巴里一只手握拳，感觉到力量在血管中巡游，接着他伸出手举到自己面前，张开手掌让它移动直至手在高速下颤动模糊。“你成功了。我感觉棒极了。”他闪身来到她面前握起她的双手，“谢谢你。”

“很好。”她抬头安心地向他微笑，仿佛她知道一切都不会有问题了，巴里希望她是对的，“现在去创造一个更好的世界吧。”

巴里不需要听第二遍。他奔跑。他已经忘记了阿德里安娜带他走过母舰时的那条路，但这并不要紧，他直接穿透墙壁直至他来到外面的永夜。从这里开始他知道路线。

从纽约到中城是他这辈子最漫长也是最短暂的旅程。他直奔关押斯旺的那所房子，有意不去想为什么他没有先去任何地方。

当斯旺看到他闪进自己的笼子面前把手伸向牢锁，一抹邪恶的微笑绽放在他脸上。巴里无法直视斯旺的眼睛。他只是抓起对方制服的领子，然后计算哪条最佳路线能够去某个足够开阔的地方让他达到时间旅行所需的速度。

然而斯旺不会错过这个时机一句话都不说。“我早就说过你会来求我下手的，不是吗？”他说话时笑容得意。

“闭嘴。”巴里咬牙切齿说道。他多希望他能在此时此地杀掉对方。然而他需要斯旺。他自己做不到必须做的事。

他奔跑，越来越快，整个过程都在努力说服自己他正在做的事情是对的。当然是对的。这个地方就是个彻头彻尾的地狱。然而即使如此，让一切恢复原状的代价依然显得太高。

这辈子第三次，他看着母亲被杀。

事情了结之后，他往回奔跑向耀眼的阳光。

 

***

 

在另一个地球上经历了地狱般的那几个星期，巴里以为他会渴求陪伴。他以为他会去搜寻那边所缺失的生命迹象：人，动物，植物，阳光。相反他发觉自己直奔莱的公寓。

自从他上一次来过，房间没有任何变化。微尘在暮光中漂浮，赋予此外完全平淡无奇的房间一层异世之感。巴里穿过房间，搅乱了空气使得反光的飞尘在他身后翻滚。除此之外公寓全然静止无声。

随着阴影缓缓爬上墙壁然后最终消失无踪，巴里走进卧室。他揪紧冰冷的床单，在手里握成一团，追逐暖意还有那股他开始遗忘的味道。

他躺在床上，侧身蜷缩，没有入睡。

他多希望他有莱的照片。一张他们单独相处时他的照片。或者甚至是和丽莎还有哈特利在一起时的。要弄到他的拘留档案照、抢劫时的监控录像或是报道他们战斗时的媒体视频很简单，但那都不是他想要的。他想要的是莱蜷坐在沙发上、在厨房里做饭又或者是在床上熟睡，看起来柔和又有人情味。他想要照片，哪怕是拍得很糟糕的照片，失焦模糊的照片，拍到他们两个人在一起，开心快乐。然而他一张也没有。当时的他没有意识到他会有那么不顾一切想要这些东西的一天。

巴里听见门打开的声音，但是他没有转身面向音源也没有起来。一阵咯噔声然后是停顿，随之而来的是布料的窸窸窣窣和鞋跟落地的闷响。柔软的脚步轻轻踏过卧室地板——声音不是错的，但也不是对的——接着身后的床垫一沉。

“挪过去。”丽莎说道，用髋轻轻推了推他。

巴里例行发出抱怨的嘟囔声但是蠕动过去了一点点，刚好能让丽莎滑进来躺在他背后又不至于完全离开他所烘暖的地方。

“你的脚好冰。”

丽莎低哼，贴向前凑近他在毯子底下的那块温暖之地，把脚塞到他的小腿后面。“你超爱的，别撒谎。”

随着丽莎的呼吸平稳下来他们陷入了沉默，中间的那块空隙开始变暖。

“对不起。”

“你去了哪里？”

“我离开然后搞砸了。又一次。但是我改回来了。”

“你是想去救他？”那 **曾经** 是他回到过去的目标之一。他让自己分了心，仅仅是人生中同时拥有了幸福活着的双亲就变得沾沾自喜。如果他早点开始认真地去找莱就好了。也许他就能带着对方回到这个版本的现在。也许巴里本来能够拥有他的恋人而丽莎本来能够拥有她的哥哥，而一切就会再一次回到正轨。但是不，事情已成定局。他现在已经不能更改了。思考这件事——执着于这件事——不会带来任何好结果。

巴里不知道丽莎在他的沉默里读到了什么，但是过了几秒之后她静静地说：“谢谢你，谢谢你努力过。”

“我逃跑了，对不起。”

“没关系。如果我能，我也会。”

丽莎蜷上前直到额头贴上他的颈背，喷上他皮肤的呼吸灼热。

“是麦卡洛克带你过来的？”

“谁？”丽莎昏昏欲睡地说道。

“没什么。”

丽莎压住了一声哈欠。“哈特利今晚有约会，不过他说他早上会给我们带早餐。”

“是吗？”巴里希望丽莎把他声音里的兴奋当成是对早餐的热情。

“是啊。”

他们再一次陷入沉默。就在巴里快要打起瞌睡的时候丽莎的声音响起，那把声音在他们之间显得如此微小，将他彻底唤醒了。

“他是个好哥哥。”

“他是个好人。”

她双手揪住他衬衫的后背令衣服贴在他胸膛上绷紧，然后垂下头靠在他的肩胛骨中间。随着撼动全身的啜泣爆发她的身躯颤抖。巴里开始转身想要安慰她，但是她却僵硬起来，然后他想起哈特利曾经告诉他的一番话。他对巴里说斯纳特家的人就像猫，总是独自跑出去舔舐伤口。他们是保守隐私的人，警惕戒备。丽莎在他身边放下这么多提防对她来说很可能已经是一件大事。

所以他没有转身，而丽莎在他身后放松下来。

但他还是向后面伸出了手，一开始犹豫不决直到她立刻死死抓住了他，接着他握紧她的手仿佛那是世界上最重要的事物。

 


	4. 第四章

第二天哈特利如约带着早餐过来了。

巴里醒来看见一道熟悉的光映照在熟悉的天花板上。不是他在过去的一个月多一点里每天醒来看见的，而是那个他去年常常向上凝望因而牢记下所有独特古怪之处的天花板。比如远处角落里那块长得像个老人的头而且鼻子还奇大无比的水渍，或是窗帘轨和天花板之间万年不变的蜘蛛网。（“你该除一下尘了。”巴里有一天说，手臂挂在莱的胸膛上。“它在上面没碍着谁。”莱这样回答。）

在某种程度上，和很长一段时间以来的相比，他感觉轻松了一些。失去莱所带来的那种熟悉疼痛还盘踞在他腹中就像一份不可无视的沉重负荷，但是今天他觉得自己能够承载这份重量了。不轻松，不，永远不会轻松。但是他能够背负着它一起挣扎然后继续前进了。

莱死了。

这是一件事实。

他试图改变这个事实然而他不能。

所以就是那样了。

巴里揉揉眼睛驱走睡意，想鼓起离开床的力量。他不能继续在这里度日了。莱不会希望他那个样子。他需要起来并起动，努力回到某种程度上的常态，不能再继续沉湎于那些‘假如’和‘可能’。

卧室外轻轻的交谈声提醒了巴里他不再是独自一人。还有其他人和他一起经历这件事。他不需要孤单。

等早上过半而巴里终于拖起身体离开床，哈特利和丽莎已经坐在了沙发上压低声音聊着天。他身上还穿着睡衣，感觉自己还可以再睡多几个小时。

然而哈特利对他露出的友善微笑差点就令他松一口气哭出来。巴里径直走向他，到沙发边时跪了下来用膝盖走完剩下的那点距离直到他几乎是扑到哈特利身上熊抱对方。哈特利象征性地抵抗了一番然后便同样紧紧地回抱他。某一时刻丽莎也压到他们身上把他们拥入了自己怀里。

巴里可以那样不动好几个小时，感到安全又舒服，但是接着丽莎对他耳语道：“乔给你发短信了。你还有十五分钟就得上班。”于是巴里挣扎着要从哈特利和丽莎缠人的手手脚脚里解放自己，在他们试图把他拉回来时大笑不止。

他换好衣服重新走进客厅的时候哈特利塞给他满满一袋子早餐还有他的手机，装腔作势地说道：“亲爱的，祝你今天工作愉快。”

语气同样戏谑，巴里回嘴道：“好的，甜心。”丽莎在背景里笑个不停。

天，巴里真想念这个。

 

***

 

去上班的路上，巴里绕道经过了乔的屋子，他闪进自己房间的速度是如此之快不会有任何人看到。房间和他两天（但同时也是超过一个月）前离开时一样，他花了点时间用手指抚过自己挂在衣柜里的衣服和桌子，接着停在全身镜前。

他的样子有没有变老？他感觉自己老了。他在那么短的一段时间里经历了如此多事情，理所当然脸上该留有痕迹。他低头又抬头，以不同的角度和光线观察自己。他扯了扯脸颊还有额头上的皮肤。他的下巴可能比以前尖了一点，眼睛底下的黑圈更明显了。或者这可能只是他的想象，看到自己以为会看到的东西。实际上，他根本一点也不知道时间旅行会如何影响他的身体。

也许他的身体跳回到了他离开的那一点，就和他改变时间线后新记忆开始回流一样。他能从一个版本的未来跳到另一个然后在中间按下重置，活上一千次人生吗？但那又有什么意义？改变时间线从来不会导致任何好事发生。如果说他最近的这次探索教会了他些什么，那么就是不如选择你所熟悉的恶魔。

他换上稍微正式一点的衣服，但是脱掉上衣后停下了动作。莱的戒指挂在他脖子上，他一边看着镜中的自己一边用手指摩挲因体热温暖的金属。当时唯一能救他离开那另一条时间线的就是这枚戒指。假如莱没有把这一小片自己送回到巴里身边，他有可能就困在那里了。

他略为不情愿地把链子从脖子上取下来，把它放在床头柜的第一层抽屉里。摆在那里会更安全。

等他奔出屋子，他已经迟到十分钟了。

 

***

 

“伙计！”那天晚上他刚漫步走进实验室外层西斯科就向他打招呼，“不好玩啊。”

“呃……”巴里顿住了，他看看自己周围想找出西斯科可能在说什么但是一无所获，于是他决定安全为上，“我很抱歉？”

“你最好是！”

“还有，我到底是在为了什么事情道歉？”

西斯科大步走向他，把手机伸过来举到他面前。

巴里低声咒骂。该死的，哈特利！在他眼前的是确凿的证据，差点就让他后悔自己以不管什么方式搞乱时间线让哈特利变回原来的样子：那是一张今天早上时偷拍他和丽莎的照片，两个人正梦中熟睡而且在毯子底下蜷成一团。为了在伤口上撒盐，哈特利还是用巴里的手机发出去的。至少巴里不会落到要丢脸地请西斯科把照片发给他的地步。纪念物现在对他来说突然变得太过重要，他可以肯定这张照片将是许许多多中的第一个。

巴里看完手机抬起头，脸上带着他希望歉意十足的笑容主动提出：“哈特利是个混蛋？”

“他该死的就是。”西斯科哼了一口气转过身，似乎因为那个含糊的解释消了点气。

拍照片的人可能是哈特利，但是巴里猜丽莎发那张照片自有她的理由。

 

***

 

巴里那么快就重新调整回到了正常生活，说来真好笑。

他想自己多少是不得不这样——除了面对丽莎，但哪怕是她也不知道详情——没有任何人知道他的所作所为。如果他的行为举止古怪，这会引来各式各样他羞于回答的问题。他不想让朋友们知道他的为人有多么失败又或者是他曾经为了自私的理由如何毁掉整个世界。他们绝不能知道因此难过不是选项之一。

工作让他保持一定忙碌而闪电侠的事情填补了余下的空白。如果他有任何一点闲暇时间他就会去找丽莎或者哈特利然后一起灌上一两小时酒。有时候闪电侠的事情会和丽莎或者哈特利时间重合，那么他就要努力保持专业而不只是沉迷于互相斗嘴让他们带着想要的东西逃跑。他几乎每天晚上都留在韦斯特家，绝大部分时间里不仅仅有乔还有艾瑞斯和沃利陪在身边。真的只有在夜里，当他在黑暗中努力强迫自己入睡时，他才会独自一个人陷入思绪。有些夜晚比其他的更难熬。

 

***

 

电梯叮了一声然后门打开来到警局门厅。

巴里在等待下楼的人群中穿行，把咖啡杯高高举过头顶免得有人撞到。警官们在办公区里转来转去，但是以一天的这个时段来说可谓是相当平静。乔没上班，所以巴里只向少数几个对他友善的警官打了招呼就直奔自己的实验室。

巴里才在通往二楼的楼梯上走了几步就听到辛格警监叫他的名字。他转身，一只手还搭在扶手上，发现警监正站在楼梯底部。“艾伦先生，你能来我办公室一趟吗？”

下来时巴里的脚比上去时沉重得多。辛格在警局的另一端迈进了他办公室的门开始关上百叶窗，遮蔽剩下的办公区。巴里的脚不加思考带着他自动走向那里，随着他想象屋里所有人都在以评头论足的目光盯着他看，脖子背后发麻。

就在辛格关上他身后的门然后他们双双坐下的这段时间里，上百万种可能闪过巴里的脑袋。他筛查了一遍他上个星期经手的每一个案子，努力在想他有可能搞砸了什么。他一件事情也想不到，于是他又重新筛查了一遍。有时候他那颗能以神速运转的脑袋是他最糟糕的敌人。

为了让加速的头脑冷静下来并分神，巴里开始在心里给辛格办公室里的物品分条列目：他背后墙上的奖牌，角落里的盆栽，然后在他桌上有电脑、键盘、笔筒、收件箱（以前实体的那种）、电话……

接着巴里觉察到缺了什么东西，于是他在椅子上缩得更深。他有股无法抵抗的冲动想微微低头挡住自己的眼睛，但他知道这样就会显得非常可疑。尽管他多次改变了过去，丽莎一定还是在这条时间线上偷走了辛格的名牌，这也就是说它现在仍然放在他实验室办公桌底层抽屉的一堆文件下面。他真的很希望这不是叫他进来审问的原因。

辛格手指抵着下颌久久凝视了他好一阵子，巴里在那逼人的目光下扭捏不安。最终辛格叹了口气问道：“巴里，你这是怎么了？”

巴里在椅子上坐直了。“我不知道你在说什么。”他下意识磕巴道。他的掌心都是汗。装傻是他最好的赌注。如果这是和闪电侠有关的，那么最好在辛格自己说出来之前不承认任何事情；如果是和丽莎偷走他名牌有关的，巴里准备完全否认一切；而如果是和工作有关的，那么他真的完全没有头绪。“我做错什么了吗，警监？”

“没有。”辛格很快要他放心，“你的工作质量——和你准时的能力不同，不过那完全又是另一回事了——从来都不是问题。我只是注意到你最近……不在状态。是不是工作以外出了什么问题？”

巴里一直以为自己做得很好。他那么拼命努力想要表面正常，仿佛他没有失去一生所爱也没有害得整个世界焚烧。没有任何朋友说过一句话于是他以为自己成功瞒天过海。但是也许他并没有那么聪明。也许他的朋友只是太过可怜他以致于没有提起。

“你告诉我的一切都不会离开这个房间，”辛格说道。巴里抬起头直视对方的眼睛然后看到了里面的同情。这不是他经常能在警监脸上看到的表情。他几乎觉得辛格平时那个恼火又无奈的态度会让他更自在一些。这个眼神让他感觉赤裸暴露无处可藏。“我保证。”

巴里向前弯腰深陷在椅子里，双手揉了揉眼睛。他有许多事情可以说，但是他选择了那些最容易说明也最能够解释辛格觉察之事的理由。

“是我爸身上发生的那一切，”辛格理解地点点头，“不过我同时也在和一个男人约会，差不多有一年。”他看向一边，盯着闭上的百叶窗，“进展真的很顺利，我深深迷恋他，但是……他也死了。”

沉默在他们之间拉长，巴里一直别开视线。

“我很遗憾。”

“不，没事。我的意思是，不是没事，不过……”巴里话音渐弱。他感觉喉咙梗塞，但是反正他也不知道究竟该如何说完那句话。这不是没事。这不公平。

“鉴于这是我第一次听说，我猜乔是不知情了。”

“他不知道。”巴里摇摇头说，“我们一直在保密。”

辛格点点头，仿佛他深有体会。“你需要请些事假吗？如果你还不想告诉乔真相，我们可以编个故事。”

巴里考虑了一番，但是想到有那么多空白时间任他一个人处置，这实在让他承受不了。“不。我喜欢工作，能让我一直忙碌。”

“好吧，”辛格怀疑地说，“但如果你改变了主意……”

“我会告诉你的。”他向对方保证道。

巴里把这当成是自己离开的信号，辛格尾随他来到门口为他打开了门。

“巴里，你照顾好你自己。”

“我会努力的。”

 

***

 

“这是个货真价实的密室疑案。”乔解释道，爬上通往二楼酒吧的楼梯，“受害人打烊清点收入时窗户和门都是从里面反锁的。关店后街上的监控录像显示没有人进出过建筑，唯一有钥匙的另一个人有不在场证明。没有任何强行入室的痕迹。”

他们接到有谋杀案的电话后外出到了楔石城的某个破败城区。巴里不是很熟悉那个特定的区域，但这里离莱的公寓也不是太远。光是从这栋建筑判断，这酒吧甚至比圣人与罪人还要破烂可疑，这就相当能说明些什么了。

巴里把他的鉴证工具包往肩膀上一拉。“我们知道死因了吗？”

“法医官还在过来的路上。不过受害人全身都有切伤，所以我们猜是失血致死。还找不到凶器，不过有可能是嫌犯带走了。”

他们到酒吧入口的时候犯罪现场摄影师还在工作，于是他们就站在原地等待，从远处研究现场。

那里很多血，有一些流出来积在受害者尸体周围，但绝大部分就像成千上万的水平泪滴沿着墙面流下，仿佛有人拿着一根湿油漆刷不停旋转甩了一层又一层。根据巴里的判断，受害人身上没有一处致命伤，只有上千个细小伤口。

等他们实际进入房间而他得以从近处检验尸体，他的想法只得到进一步巩固。受害人仿佛曾经呆在玻璃片构成的旋风里，就像那次……

巴里站起来审视房间，看到了他刚进门时由于太想去查看尸体而忽略的东西：吧台后面整整一堵墙上都贴满了镜子。这些镜面是房间里唯一没有浴血的地方。巴里知道这里究竟发生了什么。

“是镜像大师。”

乔还在检视尸体，他继续蹲着抬起头看向巴里。“什么？”

“他能利用镜子，在任意两个反射面之间创造爱因斯坦-罗森桥然后让自己穿过去。”巴里解释道，越说他就越兴奋，手大大比划想说明自己的理论，“这就是他进出密室的方法。接着他用镜片把这个家伙割得浑身是伤。我敢打赌如果我们往伤口里面找……”巴里从他的包里翻出一对镊子然后跪下来，小心翼翼地探进受害人的开放性伤口。头两次并不走运，但是到了第三次——他把镊子举到乔面前炫耀，钳口处紧紧夹着一块什么东西的小碎片。“如果我们把这个清理干净，我敢打赌我们会发现这是一块镀银或者镀铝的玻璃碎片。”

乔摇了摇头。“这个世界真是越变越奇怪了。”

“这话说得好。”巴里说道，把碎片放进证物袋。他真该知道紧随而来的长时间沉默预示着有坏事要发生，但是他忙着进行封袋写标签的流程完全没有注意。

“巴仔，你认得这个镜子男？你是怎么叫他的？镜像大师？”乔问道，巴里转身看他时觉察到他脸上带着狐疑的表情，“因为我是头一次听说，可你对他却已经相当了解。”

巴里突然意识到自己的错误。麦卡洛克已经不再存在了，事实上从未存在过，至少不是在这个世界里。他没有办法解释他为什么会知道他所知道的事情。他需要阻止乔追查这个线索。如果他查了，他将什么都找不到。到时候乔要么会认为巴里疯了，要么就是会怀疑到真相：怀疑他回到过去改变了现在，而这个他不应该拥有的知识是从其他时间线里得到的。巴里不想让任何人知道他所做的事情。跑回过去在情急之下曾经似乎是最佳也是唯一的选择，但是他现在回头一看羞愧不已。他导致整个世界承受的这一切没有意义的折磨……他会尽可能努力保守这个秘密。

“是啊。我的意思是，我以前认识，”巴里笨拙地支吾道，“不过我不认为这是同一个家伙。麦卡洛克不会做这种事。”

“这个叫……麦卡洛克的？你最近有没有见过他？”

“不，好一段时间没见过了。实际上，你知道吗？我觉得他已经不在这附近了。他甚至有可能已经回到了苏格兰。”乔看着他的样子仿佛只差几秒就要拆穿巴里的谎言。巴里不怪他。他唯一能做的就是把话题绕回到手头上的案子上。“不过他以前和无赖帮一起干活，这个新家伙有可能是找来填补麦卡洛克空缺的。”

乔望着巴里好像他知道巴里在干什么——他的头稍稍一歪而眉毛那么略微一抬——但是他沉默了一会儿就放过了巴里。“我想我们可以试试追踪其他无赖帮的人，从他们嘴里套情报。这是我们目前最好的线索了。”

“是啊，这我就祝你好运了。”

乔不为所动；这次他左眉挑得要多高有多高。“认真的吗，巴里？”

“怎么？”

“上一次汪达尔·萨维奇袭击我们的时候你倒是挺快就想办法拉拢了他们，你就不能帮我一把？”

那么说这件事还是发生了。但是没有了麦卡洛克他们是怎么打败萨维奇的？为什么巴里没有那段记忆？“我想我可以试试看。”

“谢谢。这就够了。”乔说道，“好了，我要去给警局打个电话，给他们提个醒这案子和超能人有关。你干你的事情。”

巴里叹了口气，注意力回到犯罪现场上。第一眼看上去这桩谋杀本身似乎就是一项讯息，而且还是个匿名的讯息，但如果新一代镜像大师和他的上一代——或者其实是无赖帮里的所有人——有任何相似之处，那么这房间里就应该有些别的东西，某种招摇卖弄的名片。巴里只需要找出来。

他先看向尸体，但是除了尸身上的大量伤口外并没有什么值得注意之处。最后落在伤口里的镜子碎片本有可能是巴里在找的东西，但那似乎有些低调。一般人必须已经认识镜像大师才能将两者联系在一起。他仔细思考尸体和鲜血构成的惨象，真的不认为凶手动手行凶时把低调放在了首位。

接下来他检视了墙和窗户上的血迹斑点。从远处看没有什么立刻能看得出来的规律，于是巴里试着眯起眼睛，发现没有用之后便走上前。他让眼睛失焦再聚焦，希望能有图案或者文字冒出来，就像他小时候短暂沉迷过的那种魔幻视觉立体图。只要能用正确的方法看，他心想，就会有东西突然跳出来。

然而什么也没有。

事后一想，答案相当简单，巴里觉得自己没有早点意识到实在是笨。

那些镜子。那些干净完美得不可思议的镜子。

巴里可以确信自己不会在这一侧的镜面上找到任何血迹，但是在另一侧……他无法碰触的那一侧……在镜子维度里……

酒吧里和外面的走廊上还有几个警官在闲晃。巴里叫不出他们任何人的名字，所以他直接向离他最近的那位喊了声‘嘿’，而那声音同时吸引了剩下所有人的注意。

“把百叶窗放下来然后把灯关上。”

听他说话的那位警官一脸怀疑，但总而言之还是开始把窗帘拉过窗户。等他都拉好之后，门边的另一位警官关上了灯的开关。整个房间顿时陷入黑暗。

通常，巴里必须得先喷上鲁米诺试剂才能让血迹像他们现在看到的那样亮起来。镜像大师显然替他干了这件杂活。他想要别人看见这个。

在那里，横跨整面墙的镜子上，潦草地写着一行散发荧光的血字 **斯纳特在哪里？**

“那不是写这边镜面上的，是吧？”

巴里转身背向文字看到乔一只手伸出手机站在门口，样子好像他本来准备把手机放进口袋里但是中途却走神了。

“不，不是。”

“我有时候真的很讨厌这座城市。”

 


	5. 第五章

巴里那天晚上正在巡逻，奔跑于双子城的街道，就在那个时候他在正确的时间经过了正确的地点。或者说是在错误的时间经过了错误的地点，这个真的取决于人是如何看待的。

总而言之，正当他跑过法院奔向商业区，他眼角刚好瞄到了一块玻璃窗上出现了一般玻璃窗不该有的现象。它 **泛起了波纹** 。

等他彻底意识到他看见了什么时他已经飞驰过那扇窗，于是他绕了街区一圈及时赶在第二个人踏出来时到达。第一个出来的是个男人，衣着光鲜，看起来就像刚从四十年代里直接走出来。和他一起的金发女郎穿着打扮似乎与同一个年代相呼应，但是加上了一些现代元素的点缀。

他们察觉到了他抵达现场，紧随他的闪电轨迹在夜里根本不可能隐藏。然而镜像大师和他的朋友并没有立刻进入戒备状态。实际上，他们看起来一副漠不关心的样子。

“你好，闪电侠。”男人说道，双手插在口袋里，以自信的傲气步伐向他迈近了几步。

巴里从刹车的姿势放松下来，他不想看起来像是受到了威吓，于是仿照镜像大师的姿态。巴里在旧时间线上已经知道了麦卡洛克的所有把戏，所以这个镜像大师已经不太可能对他使出任何他应付不了的招数。既然现在他已经知道窍门，哪怕是再去一次镜子纬度也不能困住他多久。

“镜像大师，你在打什么主意？”

“镜像大师？”男人饶有兴致地重复道，他的中城口音和巴里一样地道，“这名字我喜欢。”

“你是谁？你为什么要盯上斯纳特？”

“他曾经想杀了我们，”男人听到莱的名字突然龇起牙，怒火中烧，“我只不过是想还以颜色。”

“我不能让你们那么做。”巴里大可以直接告诉他们莱已经不在世上，但是他内心有一部分觉得他们没有资格知道这件事。难道这真的能阻止他们吗？他们昨天杀了一个人，仅仅是因为那个人不能帮他们找到莱。他们显然不在乎下杀手。

“我倒想看你来试试阻止我们。”女人第一次开口并迈步上前威胁道。她的双眼在瞬息间闪过一道黄光。当然了，又是一个超能人，巴里应该料到才对。他祈求她没有彩虹大盗那样的能力。

他站在原地，全身紧张，等待最坏的结果，但是什么都没有发生。

他把脚一挪，准备冲向他们，就在那一刻效果袭来。

一开始反应很微弱，是胃里有一股很难解释清楚的恶心感，有点像是晕车或者是坐上了那种不停旋转又旋转的游乐园转转车。他深吸一口气用意志力强压下去，但是接着他的眼睛似乎不能聚焦，几乎无法跟上面前的两个人。他眯起眼晃了晃脑袋但是却没有任何改善。实际上，摇晃脑袋反而让情况变得更糟。现在所有东西都开始旋转，他的身体也跟着蹒跚。他再也没法站直，单膝跪倒在地，双手落在地上而手指徒劳地乱抓想在柏油路上找到一处可以抠住的地方试图稳住自己。世界开始天旋地转，不断拉伸收缩，他用尽一切力气才定在原地。

一切戛然而止，就像有人用一只手拍扁旋转中的硬币。

巴里的头还是很晕，在人行道上呕吐时胃酸灼烧喉咙。等他再也吐不出东西后他整个人瘫倒平躺在地上，感觉身下的地面像大海中的船一样摇晃。过了整整十分钟，那个女人用未知能力对他进行精神攻击产生的余波才消失。

巴里一边呻吟一边撑起身体坐起来。他不需要四处张望也知道镜像大师和他的同伙早就消失了。

 

***

 

巴里想方设法追查到丽莎的下落时她正在仔细检视一组珠宝。

当时出乎意料的是白天，商店还在营业而且没有人遭到劫持。尽管无赖帮早已人尽皆知她却还能不引起别人注意，巴里永远不会明白她到底是怎么办到的。

“你是来这里踩点吗？”

丽莎抬眼透过眼睫毛看向他，露出笑容。“也许？”

“我就假装我没有听到那句话了，”巴里无可奈何地叹了口气说道，“我需要一些情报。你能帮我吗？”

丽莎仔细端详面前那组项链好一阵子，接着指向其中的一条。令巴里大为震惊的是售货员走了过来，打开展柜的锁然后把项链递给她。“为了你什么都行，巴里。”

“你对镜像大师有多少了解？”

“镜像大师？那是谁？”他从口袋里抽出一张模糊的照片展示给她看，那是他好不容易从那天晚上路边的监控录像里截下来的。她瞟了一眼但是接着注意力又回到了珠宝上。“噢，山姆·斯卡德？”丽莎把项链举向光然后任由光线折射落在她脸上，仿佛阳光照耀平静的海面。“我以前和他约过会。”

好吧，这出乎巴里意料。他以为丽莎会更有品味一些，不会去找另一个罪犯当恋爱对象。虽然……他猜这样会让事情变得简单一点。如果他站在法律的对立面，他和莱本可以从一开始就公开他们的关系，不会有任何风险。

然而这现在已经不值得去思考了。

“唔，他现在回到城里开始制造麻烦了。他在和一个金发女人合作；她具有某种扭曲别人感知的能力。”

“那就是罗莎了。罗莎·迪伦。”

丽莎把项链还给售货员然后离开，说道：“我晚点再回来要它。”

巴里毫不怀疑她会，只不过很可能不是在营业时间。

“你也认识她？”他追在丽莎身后问道。

“以前也和她约过会。接着他们开始和对方约会于是就剩下我孤单一个人了，”她撅起嘴说道，“不过说认真的，我和他们两个人都不是和平分手，而且他们对我哥恨之入骨，仅仅是因为他试图杀他们一次，或者可能是两次。我不记得了。有些人真是太敏感。”

“是啊，我也感觉到了。斯卡德在我昨天去的犯罪现场上血书了‘ **斯纳特在哪里？** ’这几个大字。”

丽莎反感地扭了扭鼻子。“我真惊讶他们过了这么久才想来寻仇。那都是好多年前的事情了，好像是在粒子加速器爆炸之前吧。别管他们了，”她建议道，“他们迟早都会搞清楚莱尼已经不在，然后他们就会回到小偷小摸的勾当上。”

“是没错，可与此同时会有多少人丧命？”巴里问道。他猜测斯卡德和迪伦接连从别人那里听到不想听的消息后——说没有人知道莱的下落——会继续杀人。那是由巴里、无赖帮和时间飞船上的一群人守护的情报。“如果你听到任何有用的消息，能不能通知我？”

“就像我说的：为了你什么都行，巴里。”她回过头抛了个媚眼说道，消失在城市的人群中。

 

***

 

“艾伦先生，早上好。”巴里出现在辛格警监办公室门口时警监说道，所有其他参与镜像大师案的警官都集合在这里，“你能加入我们真不错。”

“抱歉，警监，”巴里说道，挥舞着他那天早上一到警局就去挖掘的文件，“我得到了一些新情报，在给大家之前想先跟进一下。”

辛格脸上闪过钦佩的神色，速度快得眨眼就可能错过。说实话，巴里也有点钦佩自己有正当切题的理由迟到。凡事都有第一次。

“好了，那么如果你想进来然后把门关上，我们就可以开始了。”

“啊，是的，当然。”巴里说道，这才意识到自己还徘徊在房间外。他赶紧关上身后的门走过去站在乔身边。

“昨天的受害人名叫丹尼尔·巴克利，”辛格开场道，“是个多年来和不同大鱼合作过的小贼。我们相信他在2013年的时候和斯纳特一起犯过案，但是——就和斯纳特的所有劫案一样——要找出能证明还有谁牵涉在内的可靠证据十分困难：斯纳特掩盖自己痕迹的仔细程度令人火大。不过巴克利在犯罪现场留下了一枚局部指纹，所以他背上了罪名。坐了两年牢，没多久前才出狱。”

辛格继续详述前一天在犯罪现场中的发现，全部都是巴里已经知道的：谋杀的神秘情况，受害人身体里的镜子碎片，吧台后面的文字。

“我们在星际实验室里的朋友已经鉴定出这是他们称作镜像大师的超能人所为。他们相信他能够操纵镜子在不同的地方之间穿越并造成我们昨天见到的破坏。建议对付他时采取极端谨慎的态度——当然，那是等我们搞清楚他是谁之后。”巴里抬起自己一只抱着胸的手伸出食指，感觉自己好像举手要老师注意的小学生。

“艾伦先生，你有什么想补充的？”

“我知道镜像大师是谁，而且他不是单独行动。”

房间里的所有人都转过头面带疑惑看向他，巴里在众人关注之下缩小了一点点。“你是怎么查出来的？”

“我们和我的一个线人谈过了，”乔匆忙解释，巴里感激他的急中生智，“稍微了解到斯纳特犯的那起案子里还有其他哪些同伙。”

“好吧，”辛格说道，点了点头，“那么他们是谁？”

“山姆·斯卡德和罗莎·迪伦。”巴里回答道，走上前把他们两人的档案交给辛格。

其中一名警官嗤了一声，但是巴里认不出他是谁。他的警徽上写着哈里斯。“斯卡德几年前就消失了，”他说话的语气高高在上，“而迪伦在铁山的超能人监狱里。”

“她不在。”我昨晚看到她了，自由得像只鸟，巴里想这么说但是他忍住了。

“我一周之前才去过那里，她绝对在里面。”各位警官互相交换了种眼神，那种巴里每次提出自己的超常理论时都能看见的眼神。看，怪胎巴里·艾伦又来了。他主张爸爸无罪这件事证实是对的以后也似乎丝毫没有动摇大家对他的看法。

至少辛格没有预先对他下定论：他已经拿出手机拨号举到耳边。随着所有人都带着莫大的兴趣等待另一端有人接起电话，房间安静下来。

当手机里传出一把微弱的声音，辛格便转身背向他们。“我是辛格警监。问你一个小问题：罗莎·迪伦是不是关在你们那里？好的，谢谢。”一段长时间的沉默，巴里推测是有人去了查看牢房或者实时监控录像，“好的，不过我可能还是会派人过去看看。”

辛格挂掉了电话，向巴里露出抱歉的表情。“他们说她五月份起就在里面了，甚至都没有尝试过逃跑。”

“我就说了。”哈里斯带着得意洋洋的笑容说道。

然而巴里完全咽不下这口气。他知道自己那天晚上看到的是什么。那不可能是其他人。辛格一定也至少存有一些疑问，否则他是不会派警官去亲眼看看的。他向警监申诉：“帮助斯卡德的人绝对是她。”

“这世界无奇不有，”辛格承认道，双手撑在腰上无可奈何地叹了口气，“你和乔过去铁山监狱和她谈一谈，看看你们能查出什么。”

 

***

 

经过那么久之后再一次回到铁山监狱感觉有些怀旧，与此同时也在巴里胸中引起一股强烈的苦闷，那种想念爸爸的熟悉疼痛。在他们等待一扇门打开时，乔一只手揽上巴里的肩膀，把他拉过来从侧面抱了抱他。

“如果你觉得受不了就告诉我，好吗？”

巴里向他露出惨淡的笑容。“我会的。”

超能人牢区和普通牢区是分开的，在超能人如今显然成了警察要担心的问题后新建而成。安装在所有牢房里的超能力抑制技术由西斯科协助提供，因此超能人牢区最后看起来非常像星际实验室的管道，只是房间大得多而且也更宜居。巴里和乔没有惊动什么人就一路按指引通过了安保，在护送下来到罗莎的牢房。

罗莎·迪伦正躺在床上，她的样子就和巴里前一天晚上看到的一模一样，只是把皮夹克和喇叭裙换成了监狱的连体工装。她看起来睡着了，但是巴里想象不到她怎么能够在监狱里的亮光之下入睡。

“罗莎·迪伦？”乔说道，敲了敲玻璃，“我们得谈一谈。”

她没有回应，也没有睁开眼睛。

“迪伦，回答我。”

同样，没有回应。

巴里开始觉得有些不对劲。这以一种不熟悉的方式令他感到了熟悉。

“我需要进那间牢房。”

乔用不可置信的眼神转头看着他。“巴里，你疯了吗？”

巴里有股直觉，而他只有一种方法验证对错。“让我进去。”

“没问题，”警卫全然冷漠地回答，“但是不管发生什么都算在你头上。她很可能不会杀了你，但是那个让人晕头转向的把戏特别厉害。和她保持好距离或者尽量别直视她的眼睛。”

进入牢房要经过两道门。警卫向对讲机说话然后第一道门打开了。巴里一走进中间室门就嗖地一声再次关上。他听见身后响起门锁叩击的声音，接着第二道门打开了。

巴里谨慎地踏入房间，但是罗莎并没有理睬他。她不会认出没穿制服的他，但是巴里仍旧有一丝不安。

“嗨，罗莎，”他说道，“我有几个问题想问你。”

她既没有回答也没有动。事实上，从他们到达起她就纹丝不动，而他们一直在牢房外制造相当多噪音。巴里还以为囚室里的单调生活会让她欢迎任何形式的消遣。

他再走近几步，紧接着内部通讯设备咔嚓一响而房间里的喇叭传出警卫警告的声音。“别靠太近。”

至少她在呼吸。巴里能看出这一点。然而除此之外，她完全一动不动。

“罗莎？”这次他叫她名字的声音更大，可是仍然没有任何反应。

他走完剩下的那几步来到床边，听见警卫制止他的声音越变越恼怒。巴里无视之。

他伸出手——（“不准碰！”）——稍微摇了摇罗莎的肩膀。

她整个人四分五裂。

就这么粉碎了。

警卫冲进牢房把巴里推到一边时千千万万细小的玻璃碎片散落在床铺上。

罗莎·迪伦绝对已经不在铁山监狱。

 

***

 

“所以说她直视你的眼睛接着世界就开始了旋转？”

西斯科两只手的半条手臂都深埋在虫洞室里的某个装置中，嘴上叼着一根棒棒糖的棍子。棒棒糖本身早就吃掉了，但是他在过去这半个小时里一直啃着那根棍子。他比较乐意认为这样会让他看起来很老练，就像以前的老电影里那些叼着香烟的家伙。不过香烟对身体不好。倒不是说棒棒糖对身体就特别好了，但是在能致命的东西里，棒棒糖的排行可比香烟低太多。

“基本上是这样，”巴里回答道，懒洋洋地靠着一张桌子坐，“感觉就像是我成了那种小孩子爱玩的玩具，那种陀螺，然后她捏着我的尖峰——”巴里模拟那个动作“——然后让我开始打转。”

西斯科打了个响指。这宇宙简直是在给他大大降低难度。“尖峰人。”

“不，”巴里呻吟道，“这名字太可怕了。”

西斯科耸耸肩对批评不以为然，回头再次检查稳定器的线路。“你只是不欣赏我的绝顶天才罢了。至少这比镜像大师强，你到底是从哪里听回来的？”

巴里定住沉思了一会儿。他的两只手一直在来回抛扳手，随着恍惚失神的表情占据他的脸那个动作也停了下来。“跟你说，我还真的不确定。”

西斯科皱起眉。忘记那种东西可不像巴里的为人。给这个超级恶棍起名的人肯定不是西斯科，那么还能有谁？星际实验室里的人还没有接触过斯卡德所以不会是他们，乔则是从一开始就明确表达了他对给超级恶棍起外号这一事的看法。西斯科估计这并不重要。但是有人再次从他手上抢走这份他认为属于自己的工作，西斯科忍不住觉得有点不高兴。

巴里摇了摇头，就像是在擦掉脑海里的黑板画。“总而言之，我们得赶在他们踏上复仇之路继续杀人之前阻止他们。”他把扳手放回到桌子上，接着捡起了螺丝起子继续让双手有事可做。

西斯科不责怪巴里头脑混乱。现在这个处境对他来说压力一定非常大。提到这个……“我说，丽莎告诉我发生什么事了。我知道我一向不是他的大粉丝，但是斯纳特的事情我真的很遗憾。”

巴里的双眼瞬间闪向西斯科，随后又直接落回自己的双手上。“丽莎告诉你什么了？”

“说他是怎么牺牲了自己。”

巴里没有立刻开口说任何话，于是西斯科迅速偷偷往他的方向瞄了一眼。巴里弯下身体面向桌边坐着，他的双手又凝固了，无力地垂在双膝之间。他低着头，因此西斯科没办法在不直接盯着他的情况下看清楚他的表情，但是他的眉毛似乎皱在了一起。

随着沉默变得无法忍耐而巴里持续像座雕像一样坐着，西斯科忐忑不安地左右脚切换重心。“如果你不想的话我们不一定要谈这个。”

“我没事，我只是……”巴里再度摇了摇头，“算了。你想到办法抵消迪伦的能力了吗？”

西斯科向朋友射去一个‘ **你还记得你在和谁讲话吗？** ’的眼神。“我有几个主意。”

“好极了，尽管我真的很讨厌双降，我们得赶在斯卡德和迪伦抓到他之前救下他。”

 

***

 

第二天，巴里醒来时感觉比平时还要昏沉。超级速度的一项优势就是绝大部分日子里靠比普通人少非常多的睡眠他也能应付过去，他的身体运作得更有效率以便为他提供超能力。这让他既能够在夜晚花大部分时间外出巡逻又能够维持白天的工作。偶尔巴里会连续几天睡得实在太少然后累瘫昏睡。过后醒来他会感到精神百倍，仿佛经过断电重启。

所以现在起床精神很差对他来讲已经是个相对不寻常的现象。他在床上坐起来然后用双手揉了揉脸。

一闪而过的金属光泽吸引住了他的目光。巴里伸出自己的手，看到清晨的阳光洒落在他尾指的银色戒指上。它样式简朴，没有任何装饰。他把戒指摘下来举起它，转过来想要——

手机铃声打破房间里的寂静，差点害得他失手弄掉戒指。他把戒指放在床头柜上然后抓起手机，看到是乔打来的于是划屏接起电话。

“早啊巴仔。拿上你的包，我们在楔石城工业区附近有了线索。”

“好吧，”巴里一边打哈欠一边说道，“把地址发给我，我五分钟之内就到。”

 

***

 

乔指引他去的那间公寓和他们发现第一受害人的酒吧之间只有几个街区的距离。

公寓在一栋老旧的砖瓦建筑内，大楼有五层高位于两条街交界的一角，巴里对这里有一股古怪至极的似曾相识之感。也许是那天他去犯罪现场的时候经过了这个地方，但是他感觉记忆应该比那更深刻。然而在他小时候父母和乔几乎都不曾因为任何事带他过河到楔石城，因此那天剩下的时间里那种只差一点就要想起来的感觉就像是股抓不到的麻痒在他心底里挥之不去。

三楼公寓的门开着，里面漆黑一片。乔站在外面正在等他。

“我们发现尸体了？”巴里问道。

“不，只有打斗的痕迹。邻居投诉有噪音，但是我们到达的时候已经没有人了。不过里面的情况非常可疑。”

“是吗？”

乔递给他一只手电筒然后领着他走进去。“你自己看吧。”

巴里注意到的第一件事就是所有的窗户上都贴了厚厚的黑色塑料布，阻挡任何光线照进房间。房间里四处零散布置着现在已经熄灭的蜡烛，巴里把手电筒的光照向天花板发现所有的灯泡都拧了下来。他脚下的漆布地毯全都刮花了，就像是有人用打磨机磨了一遍。他们经过小厨房的时候，他看到水龙头和水槽都铺上了同样的黑色厚塑料布。巴里打开放餐具的抽屉，发现里面只有木制还有磨砂塑料的。没有闪亮的金属。

“你认为杰瑞米·泰尔曾经藏在这里？”巴里问乔。

“如果有个用镜子的超能力者在追杀我，这里看起来就是我会躲的那种地方。”乔说道，“另外，还有这些东西。”他手电筒的光闪向嵌在墙上的一块纸片。走近一看，巴里觉察到那是一张扑克牌。

“星城警局说那些是他的标志。上面全是他留下的指纹。”

巴里把手电筒的光沿着房间剩下的墙壁照射，又找到了十几张卡牌嵌在墙上。它们就像是小小的墓碑，投射下的块块阴影不祥地拉长。

“这次没有‘ **泰尔在哪里？** ’的血字？”

“没有，看来斯卡德和迪伦想办法追查到了他的行踪，双方起了争执然后泰尔不知怎地逃跑了。好几张卡牌上都沾了些血，我猜如果我们仔细检验的话应该也会找到一些泰尔的血样。”

巴里从包里翻出一双手套。“那么我想我还是快点开始干活吧。”

 

***

 

巴里用了好一段时间收集并打包现场的全部证据，等他填完所有的犯罪现场调查说明和证据记录，人已经筋疲力尽。他最后搭了乔的便车一起回警局，当天剩下的时间都在分析手上的证据中度过。乔说对了：卡牌上都是泰尔留下的指纹，那里还有一些遗传物质——巴里听完别人向他解释泰尔的能力后并不愿意细想[1]。他从扑克牌上的血液中提取到了两个不同的DNA档案，但他没有斯卡德或者迪伦的样本进行对比。不过如果他们能抓住这两个人，这将会成为相当有力的定罪证据。

巴里心底里总有一股略为别扭的感觉，继续工作直到乔刚过八点的时候走进实验室把他拽出来。回家的车程在飞驰而过的模糊灯光下度过，巴里瘫倒在座位上陷入浅眠而乔在一边随着电台里的爵士乐哼唱。

到家，艾瑞斯刚好快要完成伊斯特奶奶出名好吃的意大利面，沃利在她旁边。他抓住每一个机会去了解乔这一边他已经错过二十年的所有家族传统和菜肴。

“我这辈子到底是做了什么有资格得到你们两个？”乔问道，挂起他的夹克然后走进厨房品味那股香气。巴里逗留在后方，看着父亲、儿子和女儿三个人互相围绕着彼此转动，仿佛他们已经这么做了一辈子。实在难以相信他们认识沃利还不到一年。

“这我可不知道，但肯定是件特别好的事情。”艾瑞斯那光彩照人的笑容转向了巴里，他感到全身都变轻松了一些，“去洗漱吧，你们两个都是，我们几分钟之内就做好了。”

乔走向了浴室而沃利过去布置餐桌，但是巴里留在了后面靠上门框。艾瑞斯招手叫他过来，偷偷塞给他满满一叉子烤意面然后才开始装盘。她把叉子递给他时他们的手指相擦，极其微弱的电流噼啪流窜过他们之间。艾瑞斯吃惊地笑了起来。“我永远习惯不了这个。”

巴里开始有默契地摆开盘子让艾瑞斯把意面分别盛在上面，接着走过去从冰箱里拿出沙拉。“有找到镜像大师和尖峰人的头绪了吗？”

巴里听见这些名字笑出声，在剩菜之间翻找。“你最近和西斯科聊过了？”

“我可能是和他聊过了。”

“还没有，希望很快能吧。”

“这是个有意思的案子，”艾瑞斯沉思道，“一定能写成一本好书。”

巴里回到厨房案台前时开玩笑地用腰轻轻撞了她一下。“如果有人能写出来，那就是你了。”

“也许有一天吧，”艾瑞斯对于她的才华很是羞怯，但是巴里一直是她最大的拉拉队队长。她出类拔萃，纯真直爽。“你觉得你能不能为报道做个案件说明？”

艾瑞斯对着他微笑，巴里心如鹿撞。

“好的，当然。”

他永远不可能拒绝她的任何要求，特别是在她向他露出那种笑容的时候。那犹如夏日倾洒在脸上的阳光。那是这世界上最正确无误的事情。自巴里有记忆起，艾瑞斯就是他一切的一切。他是那么爱她。

也许有一天她会回应他的爱。

 

[1] 杰瑞米·泰尔，超能人，代号双降。首次出现于《绿箭》第四季第三集，可以撕下纹在身上的纸牌当作武器。

 


	6. 第六章

斯卡德和迪伦的事态第二天就爆发了，他们决定在大白天的闹市区里发动一场非常公开的大战。

巴里当时正试图在不把食物弄得电脑到处都是的情况下吃午餐，单手打字往准备交给地方检察官的报告书上添加一些最后一分钟的补充，就在这个时候他的手机开始大闪超能人警报。手机在硬木桌上震动的巨大声响吓得他整个人一跳，只能勉强阻止自己甩飞满满一勺子炒面。他慌忙把勺子塞回外卖纸盒然后伸手去拿手机。警报上没写详情，但不管发生的是什么事情那都只在几个街区外。

等巴里迅速绕道星际实验室换上制服做好准备来到现场，一道由破碎镜片和锋利卡牌构成的旋风正如同一群蝗虫在空中乱舞。它们看起来愤怒地翻滚了几秒，不停盘旋紧接着凶狠地重重撞上地面。这场面很容易让人猜到都有谁参与了这场争斗。

该死。巴里原本希望经过他们在利伍德的公寓里发现的烂摊子后泰尔会潜伏一阵子，给警察一些时间赶在斯卡德和迪伦再杀人之前把他们引出来。看来是没有这样的好运气了。

巴里决定自己的第一要务是清走附近的市民，哪怕是闲着无聊想看一眼战斗的那些。他把他们带到了几个街区外留下他们一脸茫然，手机镜头对准平平无奇的景色。巴里不知道在自己想办法阻止之前这场战斗会扩大波及到哪里，他不想再有任何无辜群众受害。

等区域清空以后，他径直回到现场看看到底是怎么回事。

斯卡德和迪伦很容易就能找到。巴里在他们面前急刹车停下时他们正站在空旷的马路中间大笑。

“嘿，闪电侠，”迪伦愉悦慵懒地说道，挂在斯卡德身上仿佛他们是一对凌晨三点在拉斯维加斯的新婚夫妇，“回来打第二回合？”

巴里尽最大努力不去看她的脸，她大笑着忽左忽右低头想对上他的眼睛。最终他只好往右看，距离斯卡德实际站的地方好几米远。“我是来趁你们还没有伤害任何人之前制止这件事的。”

“哦，我们不准备 **伤害** 泰尔。”巴里用余光看到迪伦的笑容变狠毒，“我们准备 **杀掉** 他。得让别人知道他们不能出卖了我们还平安无事。这对生意可不好。”

“巴里，我们透过摄像头看到你了，”西斯科匆忙说道，“你必须动起来，攻击来了。”

泰尔显然是意识到自己的人数和火力不足，找来了帮手。巴里仅仅是勉强躲过袭击，每颗都如同棒球大小的密集冰雹击穿他刚刚站立的位置，狠狠撞上斯卡德迅速在他和迪伦面前竖起的镜子屏障摔成碎片。

“快让开，闪电侠，”随着马克·马登带着紧跟其后的泰尔信步走近，天空开始乌云密布，“这和你没关系。”

巴里或许全身都几乎包裹在西斯科打造的制服中，但他仍能感受到空气中电力的颤动，那种雷霆暴走前势能的转移，这令他全身起鸡皮疙瘩毛发竖立。他紧张地意识到他把自己放在了暴风眼。

巴里后退了一步，努力同时盯紧他的两对敌人。“你们知道我不可能就这么走开。”

“别说我没有警告过你。”马登双手举向天空接着闪电在云间横劈，隆隆雷声几乎是立刻随之而来。当他双拳狠狠砸在地上时雷电顺势落下，巴里因电流而失明耳聋仅仅低身勉强闪开。

攻击突然中断，巴里盲着眼睛四处蹒跚直到双手摸上某个坚实的东西支撑自己的身体。他所看见的只有愤怒灼热的白色，所听见的只有一片虚无。他完全不知道他的无赖帮到底在哪里又或者是正在干什么，整个世界彻底隔绝在包裹他的真空之外。直到巴里双脚一软摔倒在地，他才意识到自己的脚一直在发抖。

巴里的听力首先逐渐恢复，但那只是一连串拖长的朦胧声响，接着他才开始辨认出词语最后理解句子。西斯科和凯特琳在他耳朵里急疯了，恳求他回应的声音盖过彼此。

“大家，我没事，”他说道，聚起力气重新站起来。他的视野中央还是一片雪白，但是边缘开始慢慢渗入颜色和形状。他打断充斥他耳朵的种种问题问道：“他们离我近吗？我会不会立刻遇到危险？”

“不，”凯特琳回答道，“他们现在都挺专注于彼此身上。”

巴里真不愿意去想没有了他的干涉他们对这座城市和对方究竟造成了什么样的伤害和破坏。他唯一庆幸的就是他在情况恶化之前把所有无辜群众都送走了。随着巴里的视野从雪白转换成乌黑，他看到了破碎的窗户、砸裂的沥青还有超能人大战制造出来的融化金属，把城市街景变成了世界末日后的地狱废墟。尽管现在是中午天空却差不多是黑的，而且雷电不断在空中闪烁，时而横跨天与地之间的缺口。

等巴里恢复得足够好，伤势不再比敌人还妨碍自己的行动之后，他便出发去寻找风暴中心。

他们没有走太远，只移动了几个街区。泰尔晕死过去了，半个身体压在一堆碎石下面。马登还站着但是他全身各处都是颇为严重的切伤，鲜血顺着他额头上的伤口流进眼睛里。斯卡德把一条以不自然角度弯曲的手臂抱在胸前，但是每时每刻都站在马登和迪伦之间，挡住天气巫师的凶猛攻击保护她。

半空中再度出现了一团旋转的尖锐碎片，马登在一端施力把它往前逼而斯卡德在另一端反推，但是那团碎片却从未真正在两者之间的无人战区中挪动。情况看上去几乎陷入了僵局，两个男人都极力想占据上风但却失败。巴里才刚刚认为双方应该都不得不退让一步，迪伦就睁着闪烁绿光的眼睛踏出了斯卡德身后。

马登的双眼随后闪过病态的绿色，紧接着他对那团飞旋镜片和卡牌的控制立刻就减弱了。随着他单膝跪倒在地，那道致命旋风击穿一栋大楼的侧面，在身后留下一个裂开的大洞。在意识清明还存有控制的最后一刻，马登成功将那道旋风和镜片等等一起狠狠摔在人行道上。

道路已经没有了障碍，巴里向前奔跑准备结束这场战斗，但是在最后的拼命挣扎中马登发狠重重击下一道雷电。

这一次雷电正中巴里，那股感觉非常熟悉然而激烈的疼痛并不比三年前的第一次微弱。他狠狠咬牙等待自己失去意识，只希望这次不会再花九个月醒来，但是昏迷却从未来临。

雷电流遍巴里全身，填满他，与神速力赐予他的赠礼交融在一起。剧痛褪为了微痛，就像动用一块很久没有锻炼过的肌肉，他只感觉自己强力充能了。

温暖。包容一切的温暖。

当能量开始感觉超出负荷他便释放出来，看着它从自己的指尖分叉而出，看着它击中马登、斯卡德和迪伦，看着他们全部昏迷倒地。不知为何他知道他们还活着，安全但是失去了意识，仿佛雷电仍然是他的一部分。

“哇！”西斯科兴奋的声音从通讯器传来，“那是怎么回事？”

巴里看着手指上仿佛具有意识仍然在噼啪作响的电流。

“我不知道。”

 

***

 

在那之后的好几天里巴里感觉整具身体都在嗡鸣，就像他是一团包裹在皮囊之中的能量炸弹，随时都会引爆。

 

***

 

接下来的那个星期中城警局风平浪静，这当然也就意味着巴里的闪电侠工作格外繁忙。晚间巡逻刚要开始，他正在飞速给艾瑞斯打简讯，就在这个时候有人扑通一声坐在了他旁边的椅子上，令椅子吱呀作响。他提醒自己——就像他每次听到它怪叫那样——他需要给椅子上油了。而如同之前的那十几回，他很可能转眼就忘直到下一次再听见这动静。

坐在上面的人前后摇晃使得椅子再一次吱吱呀呀，巴里开始说“西斯科，你能不能别再闹了？”直至他瞄到身边的人是谁。

这绝对不是西斯科。

这绝对非常肯定是哈特利·拉瑟威，看起来仿佛一只偷了腥的猫。

就在同一时刻，西斯科猛冲进实验室外层，挥舞双臂大喊：“入侵者警报！”

“是啊，我已经自己想办法知道了。”巴里说道，把手一挥让西斯科注意到他们的来客，与此同时双眼一刻也不曾离开哈特利。

“你！”西斯科大叫，一根手指谴责地指向哈特利，“我上个星期才升级过安保！怎么老是会这样？”

拉瑟威向西斯科露出巴里见过最假惺惺的同情笑容。“西斯昆托，别难过，我就是那么厉害。”

“而且还特别谦虚。”西斯科翻了个白眼顶回去。然而他似乎放松了一点，走向外层的中心时脚步所表现出来的悠闲有可能是真心的，于是巴里顺着他带的头。西斯科对拉瑟威的了解比巴里深。他们在粒子加速器爆炸前曾经一起工作，两人都接受哈里森·威尔斯的指导。自从巴里穿上闪电侠战衣，拉瑟威已经露面了好几次。有时候他是来捣乱的，但有时候他也会向他们伸出援手。实话说他每次现身都相当于抛硬币。尽管哈特利明确地说从他们初次交锋起他就知道巴里的身份，但他却从未泄露出去，这让巴里觉得他心里一定还留有善良的一面。然而紧接着他就会冒出来，制造一些破坏偷走一些东西令巴里不得不陷入思考。西斯科的举止似乎暗示了至少这一次对方站在他们这边。

西斯科坐上指挥中心的最后一把椅子仿佛一切如常，接着开始在电脑上打字。巴里写完给艾瑞斯的短信然后发送出去。哈特利继续在椅子上打转摇晃，弄得椅子烦人地吱呀叫个不停。

没有任何由来，他突然说道：“辣妹组合[1]计划要来一次重聚巡演了。”

“你不能老是这么叫她们，”西斯科头也不抬说道，“她们只有三个人。”

“我就要这么叫她们。你完全知道我指的是谁。这是个好名字。”

“我再说一遍：她们只有三个人。”

“这是姜汁辣妹脱团后的辣妹组合。”

“还是只有三个人。”

“丽莎是高贵和恐怖辣妹的 **合体** 。”

西斯科顿住了一秒钟。“你知道吗？这话我得同意。但是——”他赶在拉瑟威以为他彻底认输之前伸出一根手指，“——这还是太牵强了。再说，这里负责起名的人是我。”

拉瑟威翻了个白眼，椅子危险地往后倾斜。“你不过是嫉妒我起名字比你厉害。”

“哈特利，你来这里是为了什么？”西斯科发出一声痛苦的叹息，“只是要让我受罪吗？”

拉瑟威坐直了，突然一副公事公办的模样，把椅子向后一推好让他可以同时看到西斯科和巴里。接着他就这么沉默地坐在那里拖长这一刻，巴里在一边制止自己在期待中动来动去。“我来这里——”他特意停了一停，“——是要传达一些情报。”

“所以你这星期是要当个好人，嗯？这次能坚持多久？”

拉瑟威又变回了原来那个无动于衷的姿势，耸了耸肩。“我只不过是个履行公民义务关心社会的市民。”

“当然，”西斯科像咬太妃糖一样拉长这个字眼，“丽莎·斯纳特这星期干什么惹你生气了？”

“没有。”

西斯科冷笑一声。“这么鸡毛蒜皮，嗯？”

“你们还想不想要这情报了？”拉瑟威无可奈何地叹了口气问道。

“如果我跟进这件事，你下个月就得乖乖的。不准当超级反派而且警局有需要的时候要来帮忙。”

“你知道我不会拒绝大卫的任何要求。”

“这才是让我担心的。”

巴里一向觉得拉瑟威和西斯科之间你来我往的斗嘴方式里透露出一种他们绝对不会承认的、近乎于友谊的舒适自在。如果拉瑟威决定以后彻底改邪归正而不是像现在这样反复变脸的话一定很不错，哪怕只是为了巴里当闪电侠的时候着想。也许他甚至可以加入小队，放下他这种非要比西斯科高一头的心态投身正义事业。

就在巴里沉思的时候，西斯科伸手越过他想拿起平板电脑输入拉瑟威给的情报，但是却立刻抱着自己的手往后一跳。“嗷！那好疼啊。”

“抱歉。”巴里说道，麻木出神地多看了手指上噼啪作响的电流好几秒钟，“以前从来没有过这样的现象。”

拉瑟威嗤之以鼻。“人人都那么说。”

 

***

 

正如哈特利所推测，丽莎·斯纳特的逍遥无赖帮决定要在星期一抢劫一家珠宝店。巴里收到警报时人已经在附近，但他仍然还是只来得及在抢劫快收尾的时候赶到。大家可以对丽莎·斯纳特有诸多看法，但她确实是个管理严格效率高超的人。

巴里在珠宝店的漆布地板上滑步刹车。丽莎把黄金枪对准店里的职员和客人，弗兰姬·凯恩则趁机使用能力把展柜里的珠宝移动进肖娜·贝兹手里那个没有任何标识的袋子。一看到他的身影，肖娜就立刻噗地一声带着那一袋子战利品瞬移走了。他已经通过经验知道一旦肖娜抢先出发而且有一片开放区域可以瞬移，那么他能抓住她的几率就约等于无，于是他把注意力集中在丽莎和弗兰姬身上。

丽莎的枪一甩从人质指向巴里。“闪电侠，看见你一向让人高兴。”

“丽莎，我真希望我也能这么说。”

她对着巴里扁起嘴。“这话可不太好。不过我得问一问，你是怎么找到我们的？我还以为我这次滴水不漏呢。”

“有只小鸟告诉了我你们会在这里。”巴里闪烁其词。

丽莎只花了一秒钟思考，紧接着在难以置信中勃然大怒气得整张脸都变了形。“哈特举报了我们？那个卑鄙小人！”

“直接交出黄金枪吧。已经结束了。”

“只要你交到一些好朋友，闪电侠，一切就没有结束的时候。”

巴里转身面向弗兰姬原本站的地方时已经太迟，那里早已没有了她的影踪。巴里在心里骂了自己一顿，他太大意了。他回头看丽莎的时候她还站在原地，但是她的姿态已经放松，脸上带着一抹微笑放下枪指着地板。

“拜拜，闪电侠。”丽莎向他晃了晃手指，肖娜在她身后噗地一声出现又消失，带着她一起走了。

巴里没有追上去。她们没有伤到任何人，而且反正他也从来没能抓住她们。

 

***

 

他脸颊下一片暖意，一只温柔的手搭在他发间。

他躺在一张床或者可能是沙发上，身体陷入其中。睡意使得他肢体沉重，而他的头枕在某个人结实的大腿上。他的眼皮好重，太重了。他徒劳地挣扎想睁开眼睛，努力然而落空时不满地呜呜。

一把声音轻轻嘘声安抚并且第二只手移过来仿佛罩子一样搭在他双眼上。那只手挡住了房间里的光线，冰凉得让人非常舒服。他在碰触之下逐渐冷静，就像肌肉记忆一样自然。“我在这里。”那把声音说道。

巴里蹭向底下那具温暖的身体把脸埋得更深，与此同时伸手去够发间的那只手，不想要它离开。那只手和他的一样大，对方的手指轻而易举滑入他指缝，牵起他的手在指节上印下一个吻。

巴里感到很安全。世界安定祥和。这里没有任何危险。

每一口呼吸都感觉像是把新的生命力和能量纳入体内。他深深呼吸，清晰无比地意识到肺部的扩张与收缩，如同海浪的潮起潮落。

那只盖着他双眼的手抽走了，光线缓缓回归穿透眼帘。他感到轻盈了些，全身已经没有刚才那么沉重。

“巴里，睁开眼睛。”

他睁开了，冬日的天空向下回望他。

巴里眨眨眼醒了。

他的指尖上回响着一股不属于自己的心跳。

他翻过来撑起身体坐在床上。他不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，但是时间一定不早。他觉得笨重又疲惫，就像有人把他的身体硬生生拽到地面。

他刚才一直在做梦。他很肯定。记忆就悬在他内心深处，像天花板一角的蜘蛛网，刚好触不可及笼罩在黑暗之中。他努力想伸出手抓住它们但它们却溜走了。

他动手揉走眼睛里的睡意，银色一闪在苍白的晨光中吸引了他的注意。

他把手举到自己面前，盯着小指上那个陌生的戒指。

他不记得这枚戒指。这不是他的。

这不是——

“巴仔！”乔在楼梯底下喊道，“再不起床你就要迟到了！”

巴里转向床头柜看到自己的闹钟，震惊于上面的时间。

他抛开床罩飞速奔出房间，利用自己闪电侠的能力在几分钟之内搞定早上的例行公事。

他下楼的时候乔正好从门边的柜子上抓起车钥匙和钱包。

“哪怕是你这也算晚了。一定是做了个好梦。”乔说话时声音带着笑意。

听到揶揄巴里低下了头。“是吧，我猜。”

然而他毫无头绪。

他努力回想那个梦但得到的只有虚影与迷雾。

 

***

 

当巴里奔跑，他几乎就要知道了。

其他时候，当他以常人的速度像所有人一样行动，他感觉缺少了些什么，有件事情就在他意识的边缘，刚好看不见但是仍然在。这个让人百爪挠心的无形存在困扰他的每一天。

但是当他奔跑，他就能靠近它。他清空掉脑海里一整天积累下来让他沉重不堪的所有琐碎小事。他让他的双脚凭本能行动，沿着熟悉的街道奔跑但是心里不设下任何特定的目的地。随着他达到只有飞机才能达到的速度，那里好像有什么东西——什么人——在呼唤他向前。一个存在，熟悉然而陌生，在他舌尖上呼之欲出。尽管奔跑得那么快，他却从未完全突破到领悟之境。

正是因为如此，当双脚带着他——犹如根据身体记忆——来到楔石城的一栋砖楼前时，他吃了一惊。这栋楼有种令巴里心绪难平的熟悉感，但是无论他如何追寻，他都想不出自己以前为什么会来过这里。就像是快要脱口而出的一个字，他的记忆——假如他真的有——恰巧游离在意识之外，就像墙上的影子。

这个地方很重要。他心里的一部分是知道的。

但是他说不出为什么。

他久久地站在那里，看着建筑饱经沧桑的外墙。这个地方感觉像他自己家一样熟悉，然而他却不记得自己这辈子曾经来过这里。也许这里以前出现在某个本地电视广告的背景上。但是这样一说，也不对，对仅仅一个广告的背景板而言，站在这栋建筑前喷涌而出快要决堤的情绪太过深切了。

那股感觉是如此强烈，几乎就要迫使他相信人有前世以及记忆错觉。

不过他什么也想不起来。不论他再怎么绞尽脑汁，也回想不出任何与这栋公寓楼有关的记忆和联系。

他脚跟一转飞奔向家。

 

***

 

一个周末，巴里断定他需要打扫了。

他四处打量自己的房间然后——尽管这里没有某些时候那么乱——他有股无法抑制的冲动想搞春季大扫除。

他把衣柜和抽屉翻了一遍，把再也不会穿的衣服捡出来放成一堆准备在工作日的时候送去慈善二手店。他看着墙上从中学起就贴在上面的各种海报，突然觉得这样太孩子气了。他把海报全都撤了下来。

他收好了堆在床头柜上总是说要看但从来没有看的书，整理了桌面好让桌子看起来像个正经的工作空间而不是单纯用于堆积一切多余杂物的地方。

他把床头柜彻底掏了一遍，扔掉那些他再也不用的东西，然后他找到了一枚戒指。

巴里无论如何都想不起这是哪里来的。这肯定不是他会买给自己的东西。唯一能戴上这枚戒指的手指是他的小指。

这是一枚素银戒，表面饰以锤目纹而且没有任何铭文或者制造者的标记。随着他用手指转动，它很快就在他碰触之下温暖起来。

这一定是他从什么地方得到的，否则它不会落在他的床头柜里。从巴里住进韦斯特家开始，乔就从来没有替他打扫的必要。哪怕是他十几岁最杂乱无章的时候，只要乔露出一个失望的眼神那么等到当天晚上房间就会变得一尘不染。所以能把戒指放进他抽屉里的只可能是巴里自己。

然而无论他再怎么绞尽脑汁，也没有记忆浮出水面，仿佛那枚戒指是凭空出现的。

他沿着走廊漫步到艾瑞斯的房间，问她以前有没有见过这枚戒指但是她说没有。他还问了沃利，单纯是碰碰运气看这是不是对方的戒指，是不是他的东西不知怎么搞错跑到了巴里的房间。结果不是。

它必定是巴里的，但他肯定它不是。然而尽管如此，他却没法下定决心扔掉这枚戒指。

他看了戒指最后一眼，接着把它放回自己找到它的地方，立刻又把它忘记了。

 

***

 

一个相当平静无波的工作日结束时，巴里正在乔位于大办公区的桌子旁边和艾瑞斯有说有笑。他们正在等乔结束和辛格的会议，好让他们可以一起开车回家吃沃利正在准备的周五晚家庭大餐。

巴里坐在乔的桌子上，突然之间艾瑞斯抓起他的手（他的心跳停了一拍），把他整个人从桌面拽下来，拉着他走过通往审讯室的走廊。幸好当时附近没有人，不会质问他们到那里干什么。巴里试图挣脱艾瑞斯的抓握但是她像只斗牛犬一样不肯松手。

“艾瑞斯，这是怎么回事？”

她没有回答。她只是匆忙把他带进其中一个空房间然后迅速关上身后的门，整个人挡着门口。

她开口时脸上带着担心的神色。“巴里，这是怎么回事？”

他皱起眉。他只知道他们刚刚还聊得很开心，紧接着艾瑞斯对他的态度就来了个急转弯。“你在说什么？”

“你的眼睛……”巴里把手指举到自己面前，但是他看东西没有问题。他碰了碰眼睛周围的皮肤，除了那股他最近已经开始习惯的嗡鸣以外感觉不到有什么异常。“巴里，你的眼睛在冒电光。”

“什么？”

他看向房间最里面那个他知道装着双向镜的地方，回望他的那张脸如同魔鬼。

他的双眼是场雷暴，仿佛灯泡一样正在发出强光。他看起来像个妖魔鬼怪。怪不得艾瑞斯吓慌了。

她向巴里伸出手，但是他感觉得到脸上那股嗡鸣的感觉现在也来到了自己双手上。他躲开她，和她保持一段安全的距离。巴里毫不怀疑如果艾瑞斯走得太近，他最后一定会伤到她。上个星期他不断因为静电电到别人的现象这下突然说得通了。看到他避开自己，艾瑞斯的脸上闪过一丝难过但很快又变成了坚决。

“你必须赶去实验室。你不能这个样子出门，别人会看到你的。警局里是不是到处都装了摄像头？”

“是啊。”巴里拼命思考，努力回想摄像头都安装在什么地方。说真的他以前从来没有正眼留意过它们，从来没有这个必要，但是现在这些摄像头有可能会暴露他的身份。“这里装的应该都关了，但是办公区和走廊还有一些。”

艾瑞斯一边思考对策一边开始来回踱步。巴里忍不住一直盯着镜中的自己。“你回到实验室之后我们就让西斯科马上抹掉录像。快去吧，我会通知他们你正在路上。”

“可是家庭大餐怎么办？”

“走。”她试着在不碰到他的情况下指引他离开房间，“我会跟爸解释的。如果解决不了这个你就需要请假了，到时候他会想办法的。”

“好吧。谢了，艾瑞斯。”

他想握紧艾瑞斯的手，以此象征性地表达对她总是保护自己的感激之情，但是这么做他只会伤到艾瑞斯。于是他尽自己最大努力向她露出要她安心的笑容，紧接着奔跑起来。

 

***

 

等巴里赶到实验室，他的手指和眼睛一样都噼啪冒出电流。西斯科和凯特琳与他保持距离，他们已经提前收到艾瑞斯的警告知道出了什么事。

凯特琳催促他走进医务室，任何时候都在他们之间空出两米距离，指导他该怎么接上那些他们读取他生命体征时必须用到的导线。接着她回到实验室外层，和西斯科一起咕哝他们所看到的东西。巴里想自己应该早就习惯这种状况了。外出在现场的时候他总是一个人，只有西斯科和凯特琳在他耳中。那时候这从来都不是问题。然而他现在感觉他们把自己孤立在外，因为在他身体上出现了些他既不能解释也无法理解的事情时他们说话的 **主题** 是他但 **对象** 却不是他。

过了好像一辈子之后凯特琳告诉他可以把所有东西都取下来了。

“那么，我出了什么问题？”巴里问道，重新套上衬衫然后走进外层。

“嗯，到目前为止依我们所见，”凯特琳的手向巴里看不到的数据一挥，“你的身体正在不断积攒神速力。不过除此之外一切看起来都没问题。”

巴里皱起眉。“但是我最近跑的步和平时一样多。这到底是个什么原理？”

“实话说？我们不知道，”西斯科说道，“这就像你是一只杯子而神速力是水。通常它是一滴接一滴持续有限度地倒进你体内，但是有人把水龙头开到了最大于是水就溢出来了。”

巴里感激他简单易懂的比喻，但是这并没有减去他对这个困境的疑惑半分。“好吧，”他有点无助地问道，“我该怎么做？”

西斯科和凯特琳抿紧唇互相看了一眼，他们那副样子明显得还不如直接把 **我们不知道** 说出口。“我们最靠谱的猜测是奔跑。威尔斯不在了，对付这种事情我们再也没有什么手册可言。”

于是他们调高了实验室的湿度然后让巴里站上跑步机。他奔跑了好几个小时直到哪怕是他也筋疲力尽。

这么做令他的眼睛和双手不再电光四溅，但他仍然感觉到能量就潜伏在他皮肤之下低声嗡鸣。多跑步现在是个权宜之计，然而这个解决方法不可能持续下去。问题迟早会爆发。

他只希望他知道为什么自己身上会发生这样的事。

而且为什么是现在？

 

 

[1] 辣妹组合，90年代英国女子流行组合。成员外号分别是姜汁辣妹、高贵辣妹、恐怖辣妹、运动辣妹和宝贝辣妹。


	7. 第七章

有什么不对。

有什么非常不对。

悄然潜入，不屈不挠，阴险狡诈。

巴里身上有什么不对而且这个世界有什么不对。

这远远不只是他体内开始积累神速力这件事；那只是一个大毛病的其中一种症状。他不断发现自己犹如凭肢体记忆做出各种各样的举动，但是他这辈子完全没有以前曾经做过这些事的记忆，比如跑向那些他不认识的建筑，或者伸出手想用手指抚过……什么呢？他不能确定然而他的手指仍旧对此深深渴望。他只是脚跟一转奔向家；像烫到了一样抓住自己的手拉回来。

早上他醒来——每一个早上——然后已经感觉缺少了一块碎片。他脑海里有一块地方，每当他刺探，露出的只有一团朦胧而不可穿透的迷雾。他穿着睡衣坐在床尾，感到与世界割裂，而那层薄如蝉翼将他隔绝在世界之外的帘幕完美地映照出他内心的状态。就好像，有时候，他的目光能够穿透横亘在他与真相之间的那层薄纱，紧接着仿佛一阵轻风吹拂，那层纱会摇曳摆动然后再度掩盖一切。

 

***

 

哈特利·拉瑟威乐于认为自己是个不太按常理出牌的人。这让日子每天都过得妙趣横生——对他来说，而且他乐于想，对他身边的人也是一样。

上个月他闹着玩抢劫了一家拉瑟威工业的子公司。他觉得这是自己向父母报平安的独特方式——哪怕这种方式可能并不健全。他每次都轻松得手而且通常收获丰富。那些钱他倒是一点也没有留下；他从父母那里偷来的每一分钱都捐给了流浪LGBTI青少年。把钱留着自己用这个念头他想想就受不了。

不过这个星期，他正在信守对西斯科的承诺，当个好人换取闪电小队的帮助报复丽莎·斯纳特和她的小团伙。

谁知道他下个月又会做什么。

在内心深处的深处他偷偷（或者也许没有那么偷偷）希望会和现在一样。这倒不是说和老好人们一起工作又或者他们要哈特利帮忙的案件让他觉得有哪里特别刺激。大部分案件对他的脑力而言都只是散散步的功夫；很少会出现需要他冲刺的程度。

但是他喜欢和大卫·辛格警监一起工作，假如对方终于愿意点头答应和他约会，他也许还会乐于留下来。他的邀约到现在竟然连一次也没有成功过，对哈特利来说简直是个谜，这绝对不是因为他没有努力。那些叫哈特利来帮忙解决的案件，他在里面提供的协助全都是纯属意外，而且他出手帮忙并不是出于什么无私的理由，而是试图想让大卫忘记他过去犯下的种种小罪。

哈特利觉得自己可能终于快要攻破那层坚硬的外壳了。他早上带着咖啡来，在大卫忙得甚至离不开桌子时给他带午餐，他有求必应而且尽可能避开闪电小队。他们其中特别是西斯科有个非常烦人的习惯，经常在大卫面前说些有损哈特利形象的话。作为报复，哈特利会到处暗示闪电侠的身份。这是个非常好玩并且两败俱伤的游戏，大卫尽自己最大努力无视之。

哈特利目前坐在巴里·艾伦的桌面上，鉴证员本人此刻正忙着检验来自最新犯罪现场的证据。大卫越过巴里的肩膀低头看着对方干活，哈特利搞不懂他这样站是想施压还是想鼓励。不管目的是什么，他出现在这里很可能都拖慢了神速者的进度，因为巴里不得不以常人的速度工作以免暴露自己的超级英雄秘密身份。

随着检验过程拉长，哈特利开始重新布置整理巴里桌上的东西。他按顺序把送来的文件堆排列了一遍，将他认为最紧急的放在最上方，接着他把办公用品从桌子的一边换到另一边，然后在各种试管上留下自己的指纹。

哈特利很快就没有了能分散注意力的地方，他已经往巴里的计算器上敲了“58008”[1]，刚开始思考要不要甚至更幼稚一点用回形针拼出小鸡鸡的形状，就在这个时候大卫一眼也没有看他便说道：“哈特利，别闹了。”大卫似乎和他心灵相通，这件事更加让哈特利确信他们日后一定会是对无人可挡的强力夫夫。

没了东西可玩（因为和大卫对着干没有任何好处），哈特利从桌子上溜下来走过去加入大卫站在巴里身后，他的靴子在实验室的工业水泥地板上发出空荡荡的闷响。鉴证员正看着显微镜，完全没有去注意他身边发生了什么，于是哈特利抓住机会把手伸到他和大卫之间然后和他十指相扣。大卫原本正看着巴里的头猛地一抬，向哈特利这边射出一记警告的眼神——但是他先握了握哈特利的手然后才松开稍微拉远两人之间的距离。

身后的动静吸引了巴里的注意，他回头看向他们，于是大卫为了转移他的好奇心问道：“艾伦先生，进展如何了？”

巴里把椅子推离自己的工作台，双手揉了揉脸。“DNA测试我要等到明天才有结果，但是这份土壤分析看起来很有希望。样本富含氮和磷，可能指向一种商用肥料，所以我们的超能人或许藏身在一家农场里。”他椅子一旋重新转回去，“我看看能不能把范围再缩小一点。”

随着巴里开始重新沉浸在工作状态里，哈特利伸了伸腰夸张地打了个哈欠。

“大卫，你为什么不直接把整个案子交给闪电侠处理呢？”他提议道，巴里为那个异常明显的一语双关不悦地瞪着他看，“然后你我就可以一起出去吃顿好的了。”

“这是我的 **工作** ，这个城市付工资要我做的。再说了，”他向哈特利露出那个他用来对付媒体时威力十足的帅气笑容，他上个星期一直在蓄的胡茬只令这个笑容更具杀伤力，“我们不能让超级英雄把风头都抢尽了。”

“你在我眼里就是个超级英雄， **大卫** 。”哈特利用磁性低沉的声音说道，眼角余光看到巴里翻了个白眼，“那么我们去喝一杯如何？”

大卫冷笑一声。“哈特利，恭维可不能给你带来任何好处。”

哈特利贴上前靠得更近，肩膀和大卫的碰在一起。看到警监这一次没有挪开，他心情愉悦。“不如让我给你找一套超级英雄制服，然后我们来看看接下来会发生什么？”

大卫正准备张开嘴，另一句调情的玩笑话快要脱口而出（或者至少哈特利是这么希望的，而不是换来一句责骂），就在这个时候巴里的声音插了进来。

“经过上一个万圣节，哈特你这辈子都别想再负责准备衣服了，”他心不在焉地说道，手上正准备一份用于测试的土壤样本，“那件超丑的弹力紧身衣到现在都还让我做噩梦。”

随着沉默像条湿漉漉的毯子盖住整个房间，大卫和哈特利互相疑惑地看了一眼。大卫向他做了个“ **哈特** ？”的嘴型而哈特利张开口无声地回了他一句“我不知道！”。接着大卫追问“ **万圣节** ？”，哈特利把上一个答案又重复了一遍。他和大卫一样迷惑。在魔笛手和闪电侠的事情之外，哈特利想他见过巴里的次数屈指可数。他们绝对没有在一起度过任何空闲时间。

巴里用了很长时间才注意到房间里其他人的大惑不解，但是到最后埋首研究证据的他终于抬起了头，发现哈特利和大卫都在盯着他看。

“怎么了？”他局促不安地问道。

“怎么了？”哈特利把这句话原封不动还给他，抱着胸把腰摆向一边，“如果我们曾经一起玩过 **不给糖就捣蛋** ，我想我肯定会记住的。”

巴里旋转过椅子好让自己可以同时面对他们两个。他紧紧皱起眉毛，视线就像钟摆一样在哈特利和大卫之间来回打转。不管他在他们身上看到的是什么，都没有平息他的迷惑。他也抱起胸往后陷进椅子里，整个人戒备十足。

“你在说什么？”

哈特利和大卫互相看了一眼。大卫语气温和地说道：“你刚刚暗示了上一个万圣节你是和哈特利一起过的。”

“绝对没有这种事。”巴里立刻回答，他的声音强硬不容置疑。

“那你为什么要这么说？”哈特利质问道。

“我没有说。”

“你说了！”

大卫把一只手搭在哈特利肩上，嘘声要他安静然后轻轻一推示意他后退站到自己身后。

“艾伦先生……”他走一步接近，单膝跪在巴里面前，“巴里，你感觉还好吗？”

“我只是……”巴里环顾四周，睁大的眼睛里满是困惑，他的声音在哀求，比耳语大不了多少，“我没有说过那种话。”他把双手绞在一起接着又突然塞进外套口袋里。大卫没有注意到任何异常，大概以为这是巴里的戒备姿态，但是哈特利能听见电流的噼啪低鸣逐渐变强。他整个人紧张起来，准备好有必要就开战。

“当然，”大卫低声安抚道，“我和哈特利离开实验室留下你一个人静静怎么样？好让你可以完成那份分析？”

“好的，”巴里僵硬地点点头说道，“那是个好主意。”

“行，”大卫站起身，向门口的方向点了点头示意哈特利先一步离开，“如果你有什么需要，直接给我或者乔打个电话。我们都会在你身边支持你。”

巴里回答了一句“我知道”，那声音小得几乎听不见。

大卫带着哈特利离开房间，走过警局弯弯曲曲的通道来到他的办公室，手全程都搭在哈特利的手臂上。换做是其他任何日子，哈特利都会为这碰触兴奋不已，但是现在他却害怕得发冷。

中城的守护者——闪电侠有什么地方不对劲。

哈特利或许喜欢时不时换上制服出来恶作剧，但那全部都是些小打小闹。尽管如此，他知道闪电侠不定期面对的威胁完全是另一种不同的层次。即使拥有自己这样的天才智慧，哈特利也办不到闪电侠所做的。他缺乏那种造就真正英雄的特定品质。没有了闪电侠，这座城市——也许甚至是这个世界——不再安全。

大卫颓然摔坐进自己的椅子上，于是哈特利占据了桌子另一侧的座位。很长一段时间里他们一言不发地坐在那里，各自看向前方但却没有对望。

“他出了什么问题？”哈特利终于问道。

“我不知道。”

“这种情况出现多久了？”

“几天，”他不情不愿地接着补充道，“他的状况恶化得很快。”

哈特利早有怀疑，但是他感觉自己必须一问。

“你知道他是谁，对吧？”

大卫勉强点点头。“知道。”

“这可不妙。”

“不妙，”大卫用手抹了一把脸，颓丧地倒回椅子靠背上。沉默的一刻，事态的严峻令两人心情沉重。接着大卫嘲讽地笑了，身体坐直然后伸出手跨越办公桌这块无人区，哈特利迎上前与他半路汇合。“去喝刚才说的那一杯如何？”

 

***

 

巴里一眨眼然后就站在了范布伦桥上。

一辆货车在他背后咆哮而过，高声放着某首80年代的流行歌，货车带动的气流连连冲击他的同时河上掀起的狂风正面吹袭他的身体。他低头看见自己还穿着记忆中离开家时穿的衣服。这是不是意味着现在还是今天？这次他失去意识了多久？他最后记得自己在警局的实验室。他一眨眼然后就到了这里。

巴里上下拍拍身体，在右裤袋里找到了自己的手机。他拿出手机在自己面前举了好几秒钟，手恐惧得微微发颤，接着他终于解锁屏幕。

巴里放心地长舒一口气。这还是今天。他只丢了差不多五个小时。

他迅速拨通了凯特琳的号码。

“巴里？”他能听出她声音里的担心。

“又来了。”巴里继续，不让凯特琳开口。他需要一口气把话说完，尽他可能简洁客观，这是唯一能阻止他开始恐慌的方法。“我最后记得自己在警局里。我醒的时候在范布伦桥上，已经过了五个小时。”

巴里听见她由于距离而变得模糊不清的声音，他还能听见西斯科的，他们正在电话线的另一端压低音量交谈。凯特琳和西斯科努力不想让巴里知道他们的担忧，但是他们真的不太适合说谎。

当凯特琳回到电话前，她能说出口的只有：“情况越来越糟了。”

“是啊。”他确认道，既疲惫又认命。

 

***

 

西斯科走进实验室外层，步伐缺乏平日里的活力。他通常会喝着咖啡吃着甜甜圈在早上八点钟开始新的一天，和凯特琳的时间一样，但是他们决定了要错开各自的工作时段，以确保实验室里总会有人而且——更重要的是——警惕地陪在巴里身边，因此他暂时下午上班而凯特琳是早上。

巴里一天当中的大部分时间都在实验室里度过；他只能在警局里坚持几个小时，接着体内积累的神速力就会令他难以隐藏自己的症状。西斯科和凯特琳私底下讨论过了，他们都认为巴里这个样子还坚持去上班是在玩火，但是他们都无法拒绝巴里剥夺他这么做所带来的正常感，特别是在他意识得到自己的症状之下——那已经令巴里心情沉重不堪。他知道他的大脑出了些问题，他知道自己健忘、流失时间、容易糊涂混乱。这一切的不确定性让他害怕，但是对生活的任何一丁点掌控都使他镇定下来。

凯特琳看起来很疲倦，她眼睛底下的黑影每一天都变得更重。身为生物工程师，她肩负起了照顾巴里的绝大部分重担，而且西斯科知道她无计可施完全帮不了巴里这件事导致她夜不能眠。他们每天做的测试全部都得不出任何新信息。对于巴里为什么会出现这些症状，他们和第一天相比毫无进展。西斯科坐在场外，看着他的两位朋友痛苦挣扎，不切实际地无比希望巴里是一台他能关掉拆开然后修好的机器。

一天前他们万万没有想到会出现的哈特利走进了实验室，没有开一句嘲讽的玩笑就提出要在闪电侠缺席时无条件帮忙打击罪犯。直到这个时候，他们才真正感受到事态有多严峻。哈特利看到了巴里上班时的异样然后很担心。他们让哈特利加入了，请他在乔有事的时候额外多关注巴里的状况，而他整个早上都在不断给西斯科和凯特琳发短信。正是他在巴里自己发现前觉察到他的指尖在冒电光，催促神速者下班离开办公室。

西斯科一屁股坐进凯特琳旁边的座位。桌上的屏幕正在播放训练室的画面，但是这对监控巴里来说没什么用处：他奔跑时释放的电力几乎令整个屏幕都变白了。

西斯科在椅子上来回转。“他今天怎么样？”

盯着屏幕的凯特琳转而看向他，但是她的笑容虚弱。“大体上还好。他刚到的时候有点糊涂健忘，但是跑步似乎有用。”

“今天有没有丢失时间？”

“还没有。”

他们看着屏幕，再度陷入了沉默。

“我让他开始在发作的时候写笔记了。”凯特琳以交谈的口吻说道，然而西斯科感觉这是某些坏消息的前奏——最近绝大部分事情都通常如此。

“有没有任何能帮我们搞清楚他出什么问题的东西？”他满怀希望问道。

“可能吧，”凯特琳的脑袋左右摇晃，“假如我能看懂的话。”

“他的字没有 **那么** 差吧。”

凯特琳默默地把练习册推向他。西斯科好奇地看了她一眼然后翻开。本子一开始是巴里整齐的草书，文风和警察证物报告书相仿，用词简洁平铺直叙。上面全都是西斯科已经知道的内容，所以他往后翻了几页。字迹的识别度突然在一页之内暴跌成了没有意义的涂鸦，紧接着字母再度重组变为某种有结构的文字——但是它们已经不是拉丁字母了。

西斯科又往后翻了几页直到自己翻开他估计一定是巴里今天写的日志，上面的内容丝毫没有变回任何能看懂的东西。他认真地研究了一下那些字符，但是它们完全不属于任何他知道的语言。“这写的到底是什么？”

“我不知道。这不吻合任何已知语言。”

“他知不知道他写了……不管这是什么东西？”

“我不知道。”凯特琳又说了一遍，泄气地提高了音调，“他不能继续去上班了。”

这不是个新议题，尽管如此他们还是觉得有必要每天都重提一遍。凯特琳常常都是理性之声而西斯科则代表了感性。他们真正的感受落在两者之间的某处。

“我们不能把这从他手上夺走。”西斯科说道，重申他的主要论据，“这会让他崩溃的。他必须自己做这个决定。”

凯特琳抿起唇。“万一他决定的时候已经太迟了呢？”

西斯科回答不了这个问题，他祈祷这永远都不会成为他们真正需要担心的事情。

“我要去一下……”他指了指训练室的方向，凯特琳向他僵硬地笑了笑。

西斯科拖着脚步从实验室外层走向训练室。他本来就已经不忍心面对这个样子的巴里，新发展的症状只令他更加恐惧自己会看到朋友现在是什么状态。

“嘿，巴里。”西斯科走进房间说道。在他们围绕着跑步机竖立的屏障背后，随着巴里的身影模糊得快要消失，电光疯狂闪烁。他们设置的屏障和避雷针原本用于在西斯科和凯特琳观察时保护他们，但是巴里的症状刚开始出现就迅速恶化，现在就连这些预防措施都不能彻底令西斯科放心。

听到西斯科打招呼，巴里减速成慢跑，包围他的雷暴不断压缩直至变成仅仅偶尔在他身上噼啪游走的电流。

“嘿，西斯科。”他说道，抓起一条毛巾擦掉额头上挂着的汗珠，令他的头发软软地垂下来，“情况怎么样？”

“你知道的：老样子，老样子。”西斯科说道，留在墙边——同时也算是门边，“你感觉怎么样？”

巴里耸耸肩。“和预料中的差不多。我没有伤到任何人，但是我今天的确得在午饭之前就离开办公室。”他停下了一秒钟，接着开口承认道，“情况越变越糟糕了。”

“是啊。”西斯科疲惫地说道。每个人都心知肚明，否认没有意义。“我之前也觉得可能会那样。你天天早退，工作上不会有麻烦吧？”

“不会，我想应该没问题。凯特琳捏造了些病假条，辛格警监似乎买账了。”

“我觉得他和哈特利之间可能有些什么。”西斯科说道，想轻松一下气氛。

“哈特利·拉瑟威？”巴里难以置信地问，“不可能。我好久没有见过他了。”

“是吗？”西斯科说道，努力让自己的语气显得稀松平常。他知道他们这天早上才在警局碰过面；哈特利在短信里是这么说的。让巴里‘回家’的人就是他。

“还记得吗？他帮忙解决了那个……那个……”巴里的神智飘忽了一秒钟。“不，”他摇了摇头说道，“那件事没发生。不是那个镜像大师。”

“巴里，哈特利帮了什么忙？”明明知道不该，西斯科还是试探道。巴里突然发出的笑声吓了他一跳，但更令人担心的是等笑声消失后巴里只是站在那里，低头看着自己的脚，脸色越发苍白而呼吸开始加快。

西斯科的第一个本能反应是去巴里身边，摇摇他，直视他的眼睛，但是巴里身上缠绕的闪电仿佛向他示警般选择在那一刻噼啪作响，于是西斯科记起他不能踏入对方一米以内的距离。“巴里，出什么问题了？”

他仍垂着头，一把细小的声音从他头发投下的阴影中传来。“我害怕。”

“怕什么？”

巴里抬起头，四处张望，不断寻找。西斯科追随他的目光，不知道他们在找什么又或者巴里是否找到了。“他在哪里？”

“巴里，你说谁？”

巴里的脸上闪过用力集中思考的神情，紧接着一波又一波的困惑将其击溃。“我不知道。”

“没关系。”西斯科很快安抚他。不管巴里刚才那一刻正在想的是什么——西斯科对那是什么没有任何头绪——那件事都只会令他痛苦。幸好，巴里现在这个状态十分健忘，要转移话题非常容易。“我听说凯特琳现在逼你写日志了，肯定很好玩吧。”

巴里的精神立刻为之一振。“是啊， **斯诺老师** 给我布置家庭作业了。我感觉就像回到了小学。”

西斯科听到这话大笑起来。凯特琳照顾病人的态度还有很多地方需要改进，他都能想象出她站在学前班教室里说话同样那么笨拙直白。巴里也跟着一起笑了起来，那感觉是如此普通正常，如此像是 **以前** ，这令西斯科心痛。

“说起来，我今天早上刚好见到了哈特利和辛格警监，”巴里鬼鬼祟祟地继续往下说，就好像刚刚在几分钟之前他没有说过自己已经好久没有见到哈特利，“他们看起来确实挺亲密的。你可能真觉察到些什么了。”

 

***

 

巴里回警局上班只坚持到了当周的末尾——他在小歇和午休的时候绕城市跑圈，一旦感觉到能量开始积累就借口离开，下班时间一天比一天早——他的症状已经快变得太过显眼无法隐藏。

他的双眼每时每刻都在闪烁电光，身体频频放电严重得奔跑时他看上去就像是架飞驰的穿云梯。

他晚上留在乔家，渴求一星半点的普通正常但是警惕留神绝对不离任何人太近以免误伤他们。他们必须整天都拉上窗帘，免得邻居对室内雷暴疑神疑鬼。剩下的时间他都在星际实验室里，不是当实验小老鼠做西斯科和凯特琳要他做的一系列测试就是在跑步机上拼命奔跑。

他更喜欢后者。那比不上全速在中城外围奔跑——真相永远仅仅在一步之外，近在眼前远在天边令人兴奋不已又焦躁痛苦——但是这能抓挠到他没有办法用其他任何方法疏解的心痒。

 

***

 

艾瑞斯刚刷完牙，正沿着走廊往里走时听见巴里的房间里传来些声音。

他体内积累神速力这件事令所有人都很担心，但是除了缠绕在他全身噼啪作响的电流外，他的其他症状更让艾瑞斯忧虑。她不喜欢他一个人长时间独处，想到这个她心里就涌起一股连她自己都说不清道不明的强烈恐惧。她和乔晚上轮流守着他，而白天他则在西斯科和凯特琳身边度过。

艾瑞斯好奇巴里甚至有没有觉察到自己每天几乎24小时都在监控之下。这些日子以来对于身边发生的一切他总是最多只能意识到一半，就好像他的心跑到了别的地方。

艾瑞斯把门推开一条缝然后偷偷往里面看。

巴里坐在床上，看向窗外。他正在呢喃些她听不清楚的话，但是仿佛对话的其中一半不时停下又开始。艾瑞斯竖起耳朵在原地站了很久，但是她一个字也听不懂。音调节奏是英语但是单词全都不对。

她等到巴里的胡言乱语暂时停下接着把门推得更开，一边推门一边敲了敲。“嘿，巴仔，”她说道，放低音量不想吓到他，“你还好吗？”

巴里缓缓转身，他的目光空洞茫然，双眼因电流几乎全白。“艾瑞斯，你别慌好吗？我可以解释的。”

艾瑞斯往房间里面走。“解释什么？”

巴里眨了好几次眼接着他的眼神清明起来，闪电稍微消减了。他四处打量房间就好像他不知道自己身在哪里，仿佛他这辈子从来没有到过这个地方。艾瑞斯挥挥手于是巴里的注意力集中在她身上。她看到他的目光逐渐认出她来。

“巴仔，解释什么？”确认了他的意识回到当下后，艾瑞斯立刻再次追问。

“我不知道。”巴里转向她，露出哀求的眼神，“艾瑞斯，我到底出了什么问题？”

“啊，巴仔。”艾瑞斯心都碎了。她别无所求只想抱紧他然后安慰他，但是她知道如果这么做自己一定会受伤。再说了，她也不能带来任何真正的慰藉；她根本不知道巴里身上发生了什么问题又或者该怎么做才能解决。他们当中最聪明的头脑已经在研究，然而到目前为止一无所获。艾瑞斯坐上床头，他们之间隔开了整整一米的距离，她希望她的接近能稍微安慰到巴里。“西斯科和凯特琳会查清楚的。你很快就会好起来。”

“可是万一他们不能呢？”巴里把双手绞在一起，电光不断迸溅，皮肤与皮肤的每一次摩擦都像是划亮一根火柴。“万一我只是继续变得越来越糟？”

“不会的，好吗？”不能够碰触他令艾瑞斯身心俱痛。“巴仔，你要为我保持乐观。”

几分钟之内他便再度平静下来，记忆板抹除得一干二净而先前的恐惧仿佛一开始就从未出现过一样彻底遗忘了。艾瑞斯向他说晚安，坚持着勇敢的表情直到她走出房间。

 

***

 

巴里没法对自己解释原因，但是一天早上在他去实验室之前，他翻遍了整个床头柜的抽屉想找什么东西。那个东西究竟是什么，直至他搜索并找到的那一刻他才知道。

一枚银戒指。他把戒指掏出来，举起向着光，试图在上面找出某些隐藏线索提示他这是从哪里来的，他为什么会留着它还有为什么今天自己会受到吸引想去找它。他不戴任何珠宝首饰，从来都不戴。这不是他的。比起贵金属它的材质看起来更像是不锈钢，戒指的外表面捶打出小圆形的纹路。一如既往——尽管他完全没有曾经检查过这枚戒指的记忆——他什么也没有找到。今天有所不同的是他没有把戒指放回抽屉，而是把它放进裤子的口袋里然后下楼去吃早餐。

那一天里他好几次伸手进口袋，每一次都惊讶地发现里面有东西然后摆弄起那块环形金属。戒指在他碰触之下很快温暖起来，它的触感令如今不断在他手指上噼啪流窜的闪电产生愉快的反应。他无法解释原因，但是他就是有这种感觉，仿佛在他体内不断增长的那个东西很高兴碰到他口袋中的异物。

就像这个星期里的每一天，他做的第一件事就是在跑步机上奔跑。接着，一旦他释放出足够的能量感觉安全了，他就开始测试。到了中午他又回去跑步，接着再做测试，接着跑步。日常流程非常简单，他经常不确定他当天丢失时间到底是因为他的症状还是仅仅因为无聊而走神。他努力不说太多话，因为说话会给他惹来麻烦；他一说话凯特琳和西斯科就会向他露出那种他们隐藏得相当糟糕的同情眼神，那眼神在他们脸上明显得就像是横跨测试单的大红色叉号。这意味着他说了或者做了些不对劲的事情，可他几乎从来都不知道究竟是什么。

当巴里在那一天结束的时候向西斯科和凯特琳说再见，他感觉那句话里有一种他无法解释的已成定局之感。他就是知道明天不会一样了。

就在他穿过星际实验室周围弃置的停车场时，他感受到一股牵引的力量。电流温暖的黄色流光闪烁横跨他的身体，他把手臂举到自己面前，看着弧形的电光划过他的皮肤。他只能想象在旁人眼里自己看起来像什么样子。

他必须跑起来。

他突然明白了这件事，如同候鸟明白了是时候向南迁徙。

他必须跑起来。

他的头脑从未感觉如此清晰没有束缚，就和他奔跑时一样。

他必须跑起来。

于是他奔跑了。

他知道乔和艾瑞斯等着他在五分钟之内到家，当他没有出现时他们会担心。他内心有一部分为此感到惭愧，但是这敌不过那股动起来的欲望，那股以一种他好几个月以来没有过的方式——甚至是在这个折磨他的东西悄悄缠上他之前——真正伸展双腿的欲望。

他冲刺得越快，他就越觉得自己接近了。

接近什么？他不知道。

一种感觉。一个存在。恰好在他手可触及之外。

于是巴里跑得更快，逼迫自己直到双腿疼痛而身体快要崩溃。

他伸出手然后他手指上戴着一枚戒指。一枚他从来没有……不，这话不对。他以前见过这枚戒指。他今天早上把它放进了自己的口袋，他一整天都在把玩这枚戒指。他怎么会把这件事忘了？他是什么时候把戒指戴在手上的？他不记得了。

然而戒指就在那里。它在那里而这具有意义。他不知道是什么，但他知道是有意义的。

每一次摆臂他都向前伸出手，而随着他伸手，他奔跑。越来越快越来越快。他与宇宙同步振动令一切就这么直接穿过他。大楼、高山、车子还有船只都一样。他全部直接奔跑穿过它们。他跑得那么快甚至连他自己都跟不上身边飞驰而过的世界。

那里有些什么，仿佛断肢上麻痒的幻觉。

他的肺部灼痛而且耳朵里不断嗡嗡响。

他就要够到了。

痛苦并快乐。

闪电从天霹雳而降。

他把手臂甩向前，戒指闪闪发光，然后抓住了他面前的那只手。

握紧然后用力一拉。

他滑步刹车，完全不知道自己身在何方又或者已经奔跑了多久，尘土在他前方猛然轰飞就像是引爆了一枚炸弹抵消他的动能。随着他停下，他看到一个男人站在他面前。

暴风雨般的眼睛，极短而黑灰斑驳的头发，对方的手紧紧握着一把看起来未来气息十足的枪。

巴里知道他也应该紧张起来，准备好战斗，但是他的身体依然保持平静。

毕竟那是莱。莱绝对不会伤害他。

 **莱** ？

那个名字，那个念头，究竟是从哪里来——

他所失去的一切突然汹涌回流。

莱。

那是莱。

 

 

[1] 倒过来会变成BOOBS，即奶子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 1\. 反复出现的范布伦桥和万圣节的回忆出自第二部第二章。  
> 2\. 巴里说的那句“艾瑞斯，你别慌好吗？我可以解释的。”出自第二部第七章。


	8. 第八章

莱记得耀眼的光芒和灼热的疼痛，但是在万物宏伟的蓝图面前那是如此微不足道。那是时间全貌中无限微小的一个横截面；是这个世界以及每一个世界里所有沙滩上的所有沙中埋藏的一颗孤独沙粒；是一本书中不曾开始也不曾结束的一片书页。

莱既无处不在又不在任何一处。在无限之中拉伸摊分并在同一刻体验全体的时间与空间。宇宙大爆炸的同时恐龙生存的同时金字塔存在的同时宇宙探索的同时超级英雄结集成军的同时宇宙死亡。那是一条直线，而从这条直线开始延伸出由于每一个细微选择而可能产生的每一条平行时间线，向外不断编织如同那数不尽的静脉、动脉和毛细血管创造出有生命有呼吸的多元宇宙。

莱目睹并知晓了万事万物，但是从巴里站在他面前的那一瞬间起一切都开始消失。

要忘却是如此简单，因为此刻他唯一想要记住的就是这一个奇迹：他人生中所发生的一切引领他在中城劫持了一辆装甲车，而正是这同一座城市孕育出了闪电侠。美丽、完美的巴里。他比这一切都来得重要。他是如此难过且困惑——直到莱感觉时间线重新滑入轨道然后对方脸上缓缓展露认出他的神情。

“莱。”

巴里唇上吐露出他的名字，那声音比大千世界的任何声响都要甜美动听。

他将自己从时间之流中抽取出来然后重新安放进自己的身体以及记忆里，这是在一微秒中完成的缓慢进程。随着他重新编织出自己的实体，他拿回了自己的手——他真正的那只手。他保留了自己的伤疤——它们都是他的一部分——但是修补了桡骨上曾经骨折但从未正确愈合导致天冷时作痛的旧患。他从远古到未来存在的所有记忆中取出属于自己的记忆，就像是把衣服从衣柜里取出来一样，拿起来仔细检查然后扔掉那些不合适的。他在时间线落定的过程中检视这条时间线，然后看着以无足轻重的选择织就而成的挂毯，从上面挑拣他觉得合适的选项。

他能看到自己在时间线的下一个瞬间说“嘿，巴里。”于是他就那么说道：“嘿，巴里。”字句不断在永恒中回响，从这块跳板跃出同一个命题的千种不同变体。

记忆甚至还没有来得及在他们两人脑中彻底安定下来，巴里就已经搂紧在他怀里。

随着莱从时间流分离，不属于自身的想法在他脑海回响。

 **他忘记了莱。** 嘘。 **他怎么会忘记了莱？** 嘘。 **他这辈子爱得最深的人就是莱。** 我现在在这里了。 **那么多的回忆，那么深的爱恋，那么重的心痛。** 我现在在这里了。 **而那全部都消失了，完全消失了。** 没有消失，再也不会消失了。

“对不起，对不起。”巴里一遍又一遍胡乱重复，他握起莱的手，用手指抚摸莱的脸庞。莱紧紧回握，嘘声压下他的所有道歉，拭去巴里眼中的泪水。“我爱你，求你不要再离开。”

于是他俯上前亲吻巴里，那就像是饥饿了几百年之后尝到一小口食物，如此柔软而甘甜几乎令人疼痛。“我不会了。”

巴里往后一抽但没有断开两人身体相连之处，仔细打量他全身。“怎么做到的？”他惊奇地问道。

莱歪过头思索这个问题。尽管经历了这一切，他并不知道该如何简单回答这个问题。然而，在同一时间，他知道这是必然会发生的。为什么必然发生？这他不知道。这些事情并非直线向前而往往是逆流而行，仿佛命运找到了一个它喜欢的结局然后走遍所有可能的脚本直至它到达起因。那么简单，就好像重新把多米诺骨牌复位接着再把它们推倒一遍。然而至于‘为何’以及‘如何’，这些莱不确定。他心里只浮现出一个答案。

“因为不可能以其他方式。”

巴里歪起脑袋，双手落在莱的脖颈上，一抹微弱的笑意在他唇边颤动。

“你现在成了什么高维度智者了？”

莱嗤之以鼻，他向前踏近一步，想要抹掉他们之间的空隙，接着靠向巴里的触抚。“我非常怀疑。”

巴里突然抽开时感觉就像是鞭子一甩。与奥核之眼把他轰成万千碎片洒遍各个时间点开始的那段时间相比，莱此刻甚至更加强烈地感受到这份对方留下的空缺。巴里狂躁激动，在莱面前转着小圈来回踱步。

“我们得打电话给丽莎。我们得找到丽莎。”他的手拧在一起。“她一定会杀了我。”

莱露出宠溺的笑容。“冷静。”

“还有米克！我们要怎么打电话给米克？他在时空飞船上。”

“巴里！”巴里的双眼猛地回到莱身上，突然停下了步伐。“就呆在这里——全身心都在这里——和我在一起，就这么一分钟。其他所有事情都能等那一会儿。”

巴里的视线不安地从莱身上闪向远方某座地平线外看不到的城市，然后目光趁着勇气似乎还没有漏光之前回来了。“好吧，这个我办得到。”

莱迈步向前，他张开手臂接着巴里滑进他怀里。

这就像是嵌入最后一块拼图：突然一切感觉正确无误完整无缺。不管他曾经去的地方是哪里——而那些记忆现在已经快要化成一团烟雾——这切实巩固了他不会再回去的事实。

巴里很温暖，比一般人都要温暖，莱能感觉到神速力在他体内以及周围流动。时光穿梭区残留在他身上的时间余烬与之和鸣。他已经有多久没有像这样抱着巴里了？时间和记忆的微妙变动令他难以进行计算。那仿佛是上辈子的事情了。

在这之后巴里把他的手机塞向莱然后逼他打电话给丽莎。

他拨通号码，手指轻松地靠肌肉记忆移动，接着屏息把电话举到耳边。电话响了又响，就在他觉得再也忍耐不下去的时候，她接起了电话。

“嘿，”她的声音从电话线路传来，听起来很是厌烦，“这是谁？”

“嘿，车祸现场。”

长长的一段沉默，莱几乎以为电话已经挂断了。接着她的声音再次响起，语气犹豫不定。“莱、莱尼？”

“对，丽丝，”他说道，她叫出他名字时的声音一如既往令他忍不住嘴角上扬露出笑容，“是我。”

他听见一声啜泣，立刻就后悔用电话告诉她。他绷紧身体听着她哭，无法安慰她也无法出现证明这不是什么残酷的玩笑。巴里轻轻从背后搂住他，他的下颌搁在莱的肩膀上把电话夹在两人的耳朵之间。当他听见电话里传出的声音，他抱紧莱把身体贴得甚至更近。

几分钟之后丽莎才再次说话，当她开口时那声音鼻音浓重抽抽噎噎。“我忘了。”

“我知道。”莱说道，希望能安抚她。丽莎什么也没有做错，他从来都不希望她这么想。很快丽莎就会忘记自己忘记了莱，所以安慰她可能并没有意义，但是对莱而言这么做很重要，也许那就足够了。“我们都忘了。”

“我怎么能忘了？”

莱听得出泪水威胁着就要从她眼里掉下来，那股恨不得能安慰她然后像他一直以来所做的那样保护她的念头令他痛心。“我不知道。我不知道发生了什么。但是我现在回来了。我很安全。我再也不会走了。”

她轻轻吸了吸鼻子，手撞上电话话筒的声音传来。

“你最好快点来见我，你这个混蛋。”

“你知道我会，小妹。”

莱挂断了电话，锁好手机然后把巴里从身上解开接着还给他。巴里把手机滑进自己的口袋然后重新踏入莱的怀里，羞涩的眼神与大胆的触摸截然相反。莱在想他是不是甚至没有完全意识到自己正在用双手重新仔细测绘莱身躯上的地貌。

莱在他唇上印下一个又一个吻，而巴里的笑容在每一个吻过后只变得越来越耀眼。过了很长一段时间他们才开始注意到彼此以外的所有事物。

太阳低低地悬挂在辽阔的荒野之上。

“我们这是在哪里？”莱终于问道。

巴里环顾四周，看向无边的沙漠，目光所及之处没有人烟。“我真的不知道。”

他们开始步行。他们本可以奔跑，但是他们选择了步行。他们心中没有目的地，挑选了个方向然后不抱到达任何地方的希望径直前进。他们周围的景色看起来像是美国中部。不过，这世界上有很多地方看起来都像美国中部，据他们所知，他们说不定是在澳大利亚。

巴里告诉了莱他不在时发生的所有事情，种种细节在他说话的同时开始溃散，时间、地点和人物全部都混淆在了一起。这没有什么区别。莱知道那很快就会固定成某些更加连贯明确的事实。这只是时间问题。一切都只是时间问题。

随着他们肩并肩摆臂，他们的手指轻轻相蹭。

当太阳西沉而他们还是没有接近任何城镇，巴里停下脚步面向莱问道：“现在怎么办？”

这是个容易回答的问题。

“我想回家。”

巴里和他十指相扣。“你已经到家了。”

莱仔细凝望面前的男人。也许巴里并没有说错什么。

“你是真的在这里，对吧？”巴里问道，一只手的手指触上莱的脸然后恋恋不舍地停留，“这不是我的幻想？”

莱靠向碰触他的手。“我可不这么认为。”

“我不懂到底发生了什么。他们告诉我你死了。我想那是……”巴里的眉毛狠狠拧成一团。他摇了摇头。“记忆全部都混在一起了。”

“我想以某种角度来说我确实死了。但同时也没有。”

“你去的那个地方是什么样的？”

莱考虑了一会儿。“很难形容。感觉就像是做梦的时候看到自己睡着了。有时候我在你身边，有时候我无处不在，有时候我不在任何一处。就是那样。既然现在我已经离开了那里，一切也开始慢慢消失。”他能感觉到自己的头脑回避了某些特定的回忆，仿佛现在回到了他脆弱不堪的人类之躯后那些记忆之宏大惊吓到了他。然而那也没关系，既然他已经到家，记住这些已经失去了意义。

而他确实回到了家，和巴里在一起，但是比起一望无际的荒漠平原，他渴望回到某个更熟悉一点的地方。“我们离开这里吧。”

“我们该去哪里？”

“我的公寓怎么样？”

“那个地方还是你的吗？”

“不知道，但那是我现在想去的地方。”

巴里带着他跑到公寓，先是一路往西直到看见某个眼熟的地方然后转向。他奔跑的速度比平时慢得多，莱能感受到神速力在巴里体内流动，他自己的身体与之共鸣轻颤。他伸出手，巴里奔跑时全身噼啪流动的闪电就像是个好玩的东西一样缠绕在他指间。

他们只在莱家的那栋楼前停留了一秒钟，大楼和他记忆中一样：破旧但是坚挺。他们走楼梯上去，梯级在每次都会发出声音的地方吱呀响动，等他们爬到五楼莱的脚已经酸痛了。他猜连续好几个月陷入虚无状态再加上好好过了四十多年的日子，那确实会让一个人的身体变成这样。

莱试着扭动512室的门把时门打开了。没有上锁。他往里面推开门，预期随时都有可能听见别人的怒吼，但是当门晃开将内部的小厨房和客厅展露在他们眼前时，里面没有任何近期有人居住过的痕迹。

他们小心翼翼地漫步往里面走，莱进入卧室接着打开衣柜。

“我的外套在这里。”他宣布，重新回到客厅。

“这真的是太怪了。”巴里的手指抚过屋内的一切：铺满尘埃的厨房，剥落的墙纸，破烂的沙发。“我可以发誓你在半个小时之前甚至不存在。我不久之前才来过这栋楼。我那时候……”巴里的脸再次像纸袋一样皱成一团。“我不记得当时在做什么了。但是你不在这里。”他以略微更为确定的语气宣告道，“你不存在。”

“我确实不存在。从来都没有，直到你把我拉回来之前我都不存在。”

莱瘫坐在沙发上，沙发的触感如此熟悉的同时又如此陌生。他任由自己的头向后倒然后闭上眼睛，感受指尖上沙发的粗糙布料。布料由纺线穿梭编织而成，他仿佛能感受到上面每一根独立的纤维，就像许许多多的时间那样缠绕在一起。这根是他自己的线，和这里的这个人编织在了一起，又再一次分离……

巴里骑坐在他双腿上，把他从沉思中惊醒。他的眼皮像是压了十吨重物，等他勉强睁开眼睛时巴里已经俯上前贴进莱的空间。

“你累了吗？”巴里问道，他的吐息温热地喷在莱脸上。

“累了。”停了一停。“不累。”又停了一停。“我说不上来。”

巴里向他宠溺地一笑。“你知不知道你刚刚把这个问题可能出现的所有答案都说了一遍？”他的手指轻抚过莱的脸，循着眉脊沿他的颧骨向下，落在他唇上。“我可不可以吻你？”

“永远可以。”莱带着坏笑回答，而巴里的手指乘着他字句的波动上下起伏。

于是巴里的手往后滑然后捧着莱的脸，动作轻柔无比。嘴唇的初次相触怯懦而又探寻，自然而然地过渡变得更为自信。莱在这股感觉中叹息，随着巴里舔吻进口腔他的眼皮慢慢滑落，要再次睁开已是不可能。

随后等他反应过来，巴里的温暖已经消失了。

“来吧。”巴里说道，不知怎地已经站了起来向莱伸出一只手，“你需要睡觉。”

莱轻松地跟在后面，允许巴里先帮他脱衣服再帮他换上睡衣，然后领他去刷牙接着爬上床。巴里的暖意很快就再次包裹他，莱本会满足于就这样迷糊睡去，但他注意到尽管巴里眼睛底下黑影重重，对方此刻却格外清醒。莱把他们的手指扣在一起如同林床下盘结的树根，想要哄走巴里心中的忧虑。

“睡觉。”

巴里摇摇头。“我不想睡。”

“为什么不睡？”

巴里的手指紧紧握住他。“万一我醒的时候你不在了呢？”

“我会在。”

他再次摇摇头，微微扭开了脸。“你不能保证。我有可能醒过来然后你就不在了，而我也许永远不会知道。这种事已经发生过一次。”

“然而你找到了我，不是吗？你会再找到我。我们是相连的。”他说道，把他们十指交缠的手牵到唇边在巴里的指节上印下一个吻，“巴里•艾伦，你可没有那么容易甩掉我。”

片刻的沉默：这是某些重要之事的前兆。

“我爱你。”巴里说道，脆弱易碎如同轻盈的蛛网。

仅此一次要回报那份信任轻松而简单。

“我也爱你。”

 

***

 

凌晨的时候丽莎爬上了床，于是巴里转身挪到一边，在他们中间让出位置给她。

“没办法呆远点，嗯？”莱一边嘲笑一边把她拉向自己。

“闭嘴。”她在莱身边安顿下来，用冰凉的手脚折磨他报复他的嘲讽，“巴里，过来这边。”

得到了邀请，巴里很快就恢复了他们一分钟前分享的亲密，如今再加上丽莎安安稳稳地夹在他们之间。她和巴里都面向莱，显然和巴里一样焦虑他会在夜里消失。不过，他觉得自己的存在很稳固，因此没有这样的担忧。倘若他可以和他们分享这份自信让他们放心就好了。

丽莎身体微微一动，双手生气地揪住他的衣服。“你这个白痴大蠢货。为什么你要跑掉还害自己没了命？”

“不是没了命……只是不在了。”

她一拳揍在他手臂上，力道重得发痛，重得表示出她是认真的。这一拳达成了目的：他清醒了过来。莱想对他而言一切要轻松得多；在他离开的整段时间里他都意识得到他们的存在。而在另一方面，他们以为他已经死了。

“莱尼，你别跟我 **操他妈的咬文嚼字** 。”丽莎过了一会儿说道。莱知道她花了时间才控制住自己不冲着他尖声大叫，但是她嘴里还是气急败坏地蹦出了脏话。“直接道歉。”

他把她拉向自己，再一思考后往回也向巴里伸出手。他同样理应得到这个道歉。“对不起，小妹。”

“这就好多了。”她说道，低下头抵着他的胸膛。她的下一句话声音模糊不清。“别再干这种事了。”

“我再也不会搞什么时间旅行的鬼把戏了，”他打着呵欠保证道，“以童子军的名义起誓。”

“很好。再干这种事我就亲手杀了你。”

莱轻声笑了，而在那之后要重新沉入睡眠十分简单。

 

***

 

巴里醒的时候，莱已经把双手垫在自己脑袋后面向上望着天花板。

“嘿。”他轻声说道，觉察到他们中间的丽莎还在睡梦之中。

莱转过身，把脑袋枕在一只手臂上。丽莎在夜里抢走了他的枕头然后把枕头往床下面拽，因此巴里和莱对望时没有任何东西阻挡他们的视线。

“嘿。”

巴里的手指渴望伸出去碰触莱，确认他是真的在这里。回首一看，他现在意识到有好几次莱都陪伴在他身边，哪怕当时莱本身并不在。巴里还是不清楚这究竟都是怎么回事，而他不知道自己想不想找出答案。莱现在和他在一起，只有这件事是重要的。

然而这看起来还是如此不真实，仿佛随时都可能会被夺走。

巴里曾经忘记了莱，而在他忘记的时候，他根本觉察不出区别——除了那一小股挥之不去好像有什么东西不见了的感觉。假如他忘记了一次，他就有可能忘记第二次。

他冒着弄醒丽莎的风险伸出手越过她触上莱的脸，手指滑过对方的颧骨和上面刺刺的胡茬。莱靠向碰触他的手。“你还在。”巴里说道，他的语气无法摆脱那份敬畏。

莱捉住巴里的手指然后带到唇边，他说话时嘴唇的动作弄得巴里的指尖发痒。“我哪里也不去。”

巴里收回自己的手然后在床上挪动身体坐起来，动作尽可能安静放轻，起身直到他能够俯向前跨过去吻莱。他们之间迸溅出电光火花——而他指的不是那种浪漫爱情小说里形容的方式。他可以感觉到能量在他们之间低低嗡鸣时产生的微微刺痛，是他奔跑时身上那种感觉的千分之一。他的神速力很是熟悉，似乎因为仍纠缠在莱身上的不知道什么力量陷入狂欢。

当丽莎开始抱怨（“呕，你们两个恶心死了。”她像个四岁小孩一样又踢他又挠他痒。）他们才分开，而巴里的双唇酥麻。

莱大笑一声滑下了床。

一等他走掉，丽莎就不动了。她重新把巴里拉回到床上然后扯过毛毯盖着他们，几乎挡住了房间里的所有光线。在这份黑暗遮掩之下，她摸索出巴里的手然后紧紧握住。“谢谢你。”

“谢谢什么？”

“把他带回我身边。”

等丽莎和巴里走进客厅，莱已经在炉上烧水了。

“我这里有咖啡但是没有吃的。”

“这个问题我能解决。”提议一说出口，巴里就后悔了。万一一旦莱离开他的视线他就会忘记对方怎么办？万一他没有忘记，但是回来的时候看到的仍然是一间空荡荡的公寓怎么办？“就、就给我几秒钟时间。哪里也别去。”

他忐忑不安地左右摇摆，目光在莱与门口之间来回打转，直到丽莎受不了地推他一把命令道“快去！”

跑去超市，捡出他所需的一切，在收银台留下一些钱然后回到莱的公寓，这整个过程只花了他一分钟时间，但是他全程都是那么确信自己将会回到一个空无一物的房间。

等他回来，他第一件事就是把袋子都扔在小厨房的台子上然后先去找丽莎再去找莱，碰触他们重新确认他们的存在。丽莎回戳他，大笑着躲开他的问候。莱把他拉过来拥抱他整个人，那具身体坚实可靠令人心安。

他们安静地坐在地板上一起吃东西，靠身体碰触的部分紧紧相连就像狂风暴雨中的一艘救生艇。尚未解答的谜题是那么多但是他们只字不提。这有什么意义？结局是他们想要的，他们做到的方法重要吗？

巴里不知道莱的存在会如何影响时间线又或者在未来可能意味着什么天大的灾祸。

但是他不在乎。放马过来吧。他不会撤回。他毫不后悔。

 

***

 

一整天都下着绵密的细雨，为城市铺盖上一层灰色的天幕。压抑的厚云吞噬了月亮和仅有的那几颗城郊能看到的星星，而在凌晨三点钟时黑暗几乎浓得具有实体。巴里躲避地面的水洼走在去圣人与罪人酒吧的路上，酒吧的霓虹招牌就像是迎宾地毯般舒展开来。

从外面看酒吧似乎已经关闭弃置，窗户都黑了。巴里没有费心走前门，而是朝向右边仅仅距离几米的地方，去往那边的黑色玻璃。他轻轻敲了窗户三次，才过了一秒钟就有一只手伸出来把他拉了进去。

他谢谢麦卡洛克的帮助而与此同时酒吧里涌起一阵欢呼。他挥手让他们别叫了，低下头藏起脸上的笑容。无赖帮在庆祝——而且是以巴里为代价。不过这也没什么。他走进来看到大家都在醉醺醺喝闷酒的次数已经够多，偶尔输给他们一次时应付他们的取闹不成问题。

无赖帮里有半数人知道巴里的真正身份，另外那一半知道他至少和警局的法证部门还有星际实验室有关系，所以对闪电侠或者警察的任何一次胜利都是个捉弄他的好机会。

看上去酒吧今晚座无虚席，其中还多了几位不速之客。

“米克！莎拉！”巴里叫道，径直走向桌球台，“你们在中城干什么？”

莎拉把桌球杆转手交出去然后一把搂抱住巴里，把他从地板上举起来。“就是下船过来歇一歇，想着顺道来看看我们最喜欢的家伙们。”

米克从后面走过准备去打下一杆，重重拍了拍巴里的背跟他打招呼，差点把巴里整个人都拍倒。“嘿，快手。”

“其实，快手是奥利的……”巴里旋转过身体想对上米克的视线，但是米克完全专注于球局上。他赶在自己不小心暴露别人的秘密身份之前放弃了。“你猜怎么着？别在意了。”

“不必担心他。”莎拉宠溺地看向俯下身打出一杆的米克。“他是个死脑筋，不过他很高兴能回来。”她再次转过去面向巴里，示意他跟在自己身后走向酒吧桌球区后方的一排冰柜。“我们找时间会去实验室转转，好好地谈个心。”

“乐意至极。”莎拉拿出一瓶啤酒递向巴里而巴里挥手谢绝。“真高兴见到你们两个。你们看起来挺不错的。”

自莱决定从明日传奇这趟脱轨火车下来之后，明日小队曾经跑到现代几次。尽管莎拉的爸爸还在星城，巴里感觉她在姐姐死后就不太喜欢回去那边，所以她通常会跟着米克来中城。不管去到哪里莎拉都能和别人相处融洽——不论是星际实验室的成员还是无赖帮——而且实在很难不立刻喜欢上她。此外再加上他们几乎每周都会出现一次的生死危机，她和巴里很快就成了朋友。

“你也是。”她拉过巴里单手抱了抱他，另一只手上拿着的啤酒瓶互相撞击发出脆响。“中城最近有什么大新闻呢？”

“最近其实还挺风平浪静的，但愿好运常在吧。”巴里回答道，屈起手指敲敲桌球台[1]，“你们的时间旅行怎么样？”

莎拉把第二瓶啤酒递给米克，接着扭开自己那瓶痛饮了一大口。她左右晃了晃脑袋。“唔，我们还没有不小心把自己从历史里抹掉，所以我觉得我们干得也没有太糟糕。”

巴里大笑。“你准备逗留很久吗？”

“谁知道呢？”她耸耸肩说道，接过递给自己的桌球杆，“里普时不时需要远离我们放点假，等他无聊了他就会叫我们的。”

巴里举起一根手指指着她，整个人已经开始往后退。“你走的时候不准碰莱。”

莎拉举起双手，笑容灿烂。“做梦都不敢偷走他。”

随着巴里走开，他听见背后传来桌球清脆的碰撞声紧接着是她大获成功的欢呼。

巴里快走到吧台的时候哈特利挡住了他的去路，对方还穿着一身魔笛手的打扮而一只手里拿着一杯五彩斑斓的鸡尾酒。他对着巴里的脸吹响一根吹吹卷口哨然后欢乐地嚷嚷道：“巴里，祝你下次好运了！”

“好的，好的，哈特，”巴里回答哈特利，好脾气地推了他一把，“我们差点就抓到你们了。”

“哎呀，别去烦他了，哈特。”一只手偷偷摸摸绕上他的脖子，紧接着等他反应过来时丽莎已经牢牢缠在他身上。她蹭蹭他的脸然后往他的脸颊上响亮地啵了一口，呼吸透着红酒的果香。巴里擦擦她亲到的地方，上面现在无疑多了个鲜红的唇印。“没必要往小可怜巴里的伤口上撒盐。”

丽莎松开缠在他身上的手下来，拉开一步距离牵着他，哈特利在她肩膀后面露出一脸虚情假意的灿烂笑容。“我们等会儿要去唱卡拉OK，你最好给我一起来。”

“现在都快凌晨三点钟了，”丽莎和哈特利的表情还是无动于衷，就好像这句话对他们来说没有任何意义。巴里叹了口气。“我可不敢保证。反正我们应该很快就要回家了。”

“真是的，”丽莎抱怨说，“你们两个也太爱窝在家里了。”

巴里挑起一根眉毛。“我们这里有的人还有份正经工作，过几个小时就该起床上班了。”

“你可真惨。”哈特利吐着舌头说道，语气里没有一丝一毫的同情。他又吹响了那根派对吹吹卷。

巴里一边笑出声一边翻了个白眼。“你真够成熟。”

哈特利靠向前在丽莎耳边说悄悄话，接着这两个人咯咯笑起来用绝对不怀好意的眼神偷看了巴里几次。

“ **我已经付过了我的代价，** ”他们开始了唱歌，出乎意料地合调子，“ **一次又一次。** ”

巴里难受地呻吟。“别。”

“ **我服过了我的刑期，可我没有犯下任何罪行。** ”

“别。”他重申，一点一点挪开远离他们。

“ **严重的错误，我已经犯过好几回。** ”

尽管巴里提出抗议，很快坐满了无赖帮和明日传奇的整个酒吧也加入进来唱起醉意熏熏的《我们是冠军》[2]。巴里一边轻声笑着摇头一边转过身，跑到吧台来避难。

莱就在那里，小口慢饮着一支啤酒。他微笑着看巴里滑进他身边的座位，和他在酒吧的暗影中十指交缠了一秒钟，迅速握了握接着又分开。酒保不需要任何询问便给巴里送上他常点的酒，巴里和莱碰了碰瓶子然后喝了一口。

“今晚干得不错。”他祝贺大盗。

“不得不说，”莱说话时声音透着骄傲，“这确实是我其中一个比较出色的计划。”

巴里扯了扯瓶身上的标签。“那我猜我就只能下一回更快了。”

“或者你也可以加入我们，来帮忙。”

这不是莱第一次向他提出邀请，巴里也不相信这会是最后一次。虽然每当无赖帮和星际实验室组队共同抵御更严重的威胁时，他都确实很享受这种合作的难得机会，但是不管他再怎么希望自己能多和莱一起出任务，闪电侠这个象征必须没有任何污点。

“你知道答案永远都会是‘不行’。”

“问问也无妨，”莱舔了舔拇指然后揉揉巴里的脸颊，“丽莎对你下手不轻。”

莱的触摸不必要地稍微多留连了一会儿时巴里露出笑容，他们的眼神交汇了一秒钟接着巴里错开脸看向他们身处的房间，此刻满是朋友、同盟和敌人——有时候三者集于一身。他们的大合唱已经结束，纷纷回头继续畅饮交谈，即使巴里已经开始感到疲乏他们还清醒得犹如现在是大白天。他心里对他们所有人的喜爱之情难以言表。

“现在怎么办？”莱问道，把巴里的注意力拉回到自己身上。

这个问题可以有许许多多种意思。巴里看到了铺展在自己面前的未来有多么浩瀚，所有他将必须作出的选择以及那些选择将会带来的所有后果，而人生中仅此一次他面对那种种可能时感到了轻松。

“我不知道，”他说道，但是这一次那句承认自己无知的话带着泉涌而出的希望。有莱在他身边，他感觉自己可以面对一切。“你在这里，现在那就够了。”

“走吧，”莱一边说一边从吧凳上下来，“我们回家。”

 

 

[1]  ‘但愿好运常在’原文为谚语touch wood，说的时候通常会一边敲敲木头或木制品。

[2]  Queen乐队的《We Are the Champions》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注/Author's Note：  
> 写完了！！！  
> 特别感谢暗子在整个系列里都那么为我加油打气。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注/Translator's Note：  
> It's done!!!  
> I can't thank Nellie enough for writing this series. It’s so beautifully written, and has touched something deep inside me so many times along the way. This series will forever hold a special place in my heart.  
> It has been a little over two years since I first posted the translation of this series. Thank you, everyone, for sticking around and reading my translations. I hope you all had enjoyed this series through them. <3  
> 完结了！！！  
> 无比感谢Nellie写出这个系列。这篇文写得是那么美，一路走来曾经无数次触动我的心。这篇文在我心里永远都会是特殊的。  
> 就在两年多一点前，我贴出了系列第一章的译文。感谢所有一路读到现在的诸位，希望我的译文有令到大家享受并喜爱上这个系列。


End file.
